


Genesis Shorts 1 thru 11

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Genesis is a parallel universe based upon the temporal events of the X-Files beginning with The Red and the Black. In my view of events, Scully is a lesbian (surprise!) and her private life is quite a bit more interesting than CC would have us believe.





	Genesis Shorts 1 thru 11

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Genesis Shorts by Radclyffe

Secret Desires  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: Scully and her lover explore the outer reaches of their sexual trust. Bondage, mild SM  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

"Keep your eyes on me, Marsh."

Marsh swallowed and stared straight ahead at the woman seated in the large leather chair ten feet in front of her. She had to look down slightly, not only because of her height, but because she was standing on a raised platform. She was also completely naked.

Scully, on the other hand, looked totally at ease in a turquoise silk shirt that was almost the same lustrous color as her eyes. The fact that it was unbuttoned its entire length and she was wearing nothing else appeared not to phase her. She reclined slightly in the depths of the soft cushion, her legs parted only enough to reveal a faint hint of red, her arms outstretched along the curved arms of the chair. She waited until Marsh's gaze met hers, until she was sure she held Marsh in her power. *She trusts me. God, I love her*

"Restrain her."

Marsh tried to keep breathing, concentrating on the assurance in Dana's face, as a woman she couldn't quite see moved quickly around her. In a moment she was standing spread-eagled, her arms and legs held out by wide, soft leather shackles attached to short chains which ran somewhere beyond her vision. Dana was all she could see. When she shifted slightly, the chains grew taut. She was exposed, and helpless. She shivered almost imperceptibly with a combination of fear and the beginnings of arousal.

"She has a beautiful body, doesn't she?" Scully remarked almost clinically. "Run your hands over her--see for yourself." Scully flicked the shirt off her own chest, sliding her fingers over her breasts as the woman on the stage began to smooth the flat of her hand over Marsh's torso and belly. Scully's nipples stiffened as she saw the sculpted muscles in Marsh's stomach twitch. It was like looking at a statue suddenly come to life. *Jesus, she's the sexiest thing I've ever seen*

Marsh didn't look at the woman beside her; only Dana mattered. Marsh watched Dana sensuously circle her breasts and stroke slowly down to her navel as her own skin began to warm under the caresses of the stranger touching her. *I love it when she touches herself* Her clit stiffened at the sight. Marsh leaned forward, unconsciously offering herself, all the while imagining that the hands claiming her were Dana's.

Scully smiled. She could almost smell Marsh's arousal. "Now her nipples."

"Oh!' Marsh cried softly as fingers grasped, then twisted-- first one, then the other. Her hips jerked forward into the air as the sensation shot downward between her legs. Moisture began to seep between her thighs. "Dana--" she questioned uncertainly, her voice unsteady. Her body was responding to the strangers' manipulations. *I can't help it. It's making me wet*

"Squeeze harder," Scully ordered, both hands on her own nipples now, wanting to feel what Marsh was feeling, pressing her thighs together against the sudden swelling in her clit. *God, I wish I were touching her!* She palmed her breasts, pushing them together, knowing Marsh could see, knowing how much Marsh liked to do that to her. When she tugged the reddened nubs, Marsh moaned.

"Kneel in front of her," Scully ordered. "Work on her legs, but don't go near her cunt." Scully dropped one hand between her legs, trailing her fingers up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She imagined the tension in Marsh's lean legs as she watched the woman's hands kneading the muscles in her lover's buttocks and thighs. Marsh was groaning softly. She knew Marsh must want those hands between her legs as much as _she_ wanted to stroke herself. *I must be making a pool on this chair I'm so wet* Her clit throbbed, demanding attention. She pulled on the surrounding folds of skin, now slick with moisture, but she denied herself what she wanted most.

Marsh was mesmerized by Dana's fingers stroking so near the soft triangle of damp hair and swollen tissue. Dana's legs had parted enough for Marsh to see the cum glistening on her inner lips. *Come on, baby--touch it! Oh, fuck--!* Marsh jumped as a finger brushed lightly past her vulva, sending showers of fire through her clitoris into her pelvis. If she pushed forward just a little that finger would touch her clit. She didn't know she was whimpering as she strained against the leather and steel.

*Oh, yeah, now she's getting hot! She wants her clit rubbed-- uh, uh!--I know I do!* Scully spread her legs further, resting her knees over the wide leather arms, exposing her distended clit. It was standing up firmly through the golden red hair, dark maroon and shining with clear lubrication. *Go ahead, baby-- see what you're doing to me!*

"Please--" Marsh groaned, her eyes glued on her lover. Her clit was twitching nonstop now, and with her legs held apart, there was no way to get even the slightest relief. She thrust her hips urgently, twisting in the restraints.

"Spread the cum over her clit with your finger," Scully instructed hoarsely, doing the same to herself. She stifled a groan as Marsh's head jerked back at the touch. The tendons in Marsh's elegant neck stood out with the strain. Scully struggled not to rub her clit too hard. It was too soon to come. "Be careful with her. She'll come if you stay on it too long. And I _don't_ want her to come!"

Marsh struggled to focus on Dana, but she was rapidly losing all control. She didn't care who was touching her any longer, as long as they didn't stop. If she didn't come soon she was going to implode. "No more," she begged. "I can't stand it--oh, yes-- touch me there--stroke the tip--"

"You are not to come without permission," Scully gasped, sliding her fingers rapidly up and down the shaft of her clitoris. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Marsh merely grunted, jerking desperately against the fingers that tormented her.

"Work her clit faster, under the hood," Scully managed through clenched teeth, teasing herself, too. *You love that, don't you baby--uh, yeah --so do I*

Scully was breathing unevenly, her fingers circling her clit rapidly, her ass rocking on the slick leather surface. Marsh was getting close, she could see it in her face. *God, she's so beautiful like this!* Scully raised her hips, slipping her other hand below the first, sliding two fingers inside her waiting vagina. *Oh, sweet Jesus--* Muscles clamped down as she began to thrust.

"Lick her," Scully gasped, feeling the pounding contractions begin. She pinched her clit hard, trying to stop the explosion. *Hold on, Dana --hold on!*

Marsh wailed as the warm, so soft tongue ran the length of her, ending with the smooth firm surface dragging along the sensitive tip of her clit. With the last ounce of strength she possessed, she sought Dana's face. "Oh, god, Dana, she's making me come!" she cried into those blue eyes. *Please, is it all right?*

"Yes, baby--yess--" Scully screamed, tugging her clit frantically as she bore down on her other hand. *Oh god, I'm almost there--gotta come--oh, oh!--*

The woman reached up and grasped Marsh's ass, pulling Marsh forward, sucking her clit all the way into her mouth. Marsh jammed herself against the woman's face, her hands clenched into fists, her head thrown back, shouting with the spasms that tore through her.

Seeing Marsh shudder into orgasm set Scully off. For an instant the sounds of there joint release reverberated throughout the room. Then there was only the whisper of soft sobbing.

"Get her down," Scully gasped, still peaking, but every fiber of her being wanting Marsh in her arms.

As Marsh collapsed to her knees, Scully was there --

* * *

The circulating nurse looked down at the surgeon asleep on the couch in the OR lounge. She was stretched out on her back, one arm under her head, the other resting gently by her side. She had the softest smile on her lips.

"Dr. Black," the nurse called gently, hating to wake her. "The OR's ready for you."

Marsh sat up, rubbed her face, and glanced at the clock. Three-thirty a.m. With luck she could make it home before Dana left for work.

"Right," she said. She left the room still smiling.

End

 

* * *

 

Sweet Dreams  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: An exploration of the boundaries of love.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of this,  
Who am I to disagree?  
I've traveled the world, and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something.

Some of them want to use you,  
Some of them want to be used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you,  
Some of them want to be abused...

Sweet dreams are made of this_

            Annie Lenox, _Eurythmics_

Marsh solemnly contemplated the objects Scully had placed on the bedside table. She turned to her lover after a long silent moment, her eyes dark with worry. "Is there something you're missing? Something I'm not giving you?"

Scully shook her head, threading her arms around Marsh's neck, leaning into her so that their breasts and thighs touched. She kissed the soft space at the base of Marsh's throat, then nipped gently along the muscle leading up to her ear. She felt Marsh's resistence begin to fade as she traced the outer edge of Marsh's ear with her tongue. "There is absolutely _nothing_ you don't do for me," she breathed against the sensitive skin, "and nothing I want except more of you."

"Then what--" Marsh questioned, trying to ignore the quick flash of excitment that rocketed into her groin as Dana tongued her.

"I think there might be something _you're_ missing," Scully whispered as she pulled Marsh's shirt out of her trousers.

Marsh's heart plummeted. She grasped the hands that were sliding along her belly toward her breasts. "My god, Dana, how could you think that? Don't you know you're everything I've ever wanted? I can't look at you without wanting to make love to you!"

Scully hooked her fingers under the edge of Marsh's waistband and leaned back enough to look up into her taller lover's face. "Tell me that when you're between my legs you don't want to fuck me."

Marsh caught her breath, her pupils dilating as her clit twitched. "Christ, Dana," she muttered.

Scully smiled. "Bingo. I can feel it, you know--when you drive your hips into me, like you want to come out the other side. I _know_ what you want to be doing." She worked the button loose on Marsh's fly as she talked, aware of Marsh's shallow breathing. *I love turning her on like this*

"It doesn't mean I'm not satisfied, " Marsh protested weakly, her legs beginning to tremble as she soaked herself. *How does she do this to me every time!*

Scully ran a finger under the edge of Marsh's briefs. "I know that. But maybe I want to fulfill one of your fantasies." She bent her head and grasped the skin of Marsh's navel in her teeth, tugging hard enough to make Marsh jump.

"You already do!" Marsh gasped. She reached for the zipper on Scully's skirt. "Let's lie down."

"Uh uh," Scully said, stepping back. "Not yet." She inclined her head toward the nightstand. "Go put it on."

If Marsh wanted to protest, the hazy look of desire in Dana's eyes stopped her. And she had to admit, the thought of fucking the beautiful redhead made her throb. "Wait for me."

Scully's eyes never left Marsh's as she slowly opened the buttons on her own blouse, pinching her nipples through the sheer material of her bra. "I'll be here," she whispered.

Just as Marsh reached the bathroom door, Scully called, "Just your scrub pants, baby. No shirt. I want to see you."

Marsh stripped, her hands trembling from arousal and uncertainty. *Christ, I hope I can do this* Carefully, she slid the soft leather straps up her thighs, settling them between her legs. She slipped the surprisingly pliable shaft through the opening in the front and fitted it against her crotch. When she tightened the small buckles, the base pressed against her clitoris. The pressure made her gasp. She pulled on a loose pair of scrub pants, hoping the friction didn't make her any hotter. *Fuck, I'm not gonna last a minute*

She opened the door to find Dana stretched out naked on the bed.

"Stand there a second," Scully ordered. *Oh my god, she's even sexier than I imagined* Scully ran her gaze from Marsh's breasts down her flat abdomen to the bulge along one lean thigh. She spread her legs unconsciously as warm fluid trickled down between her inner lips. "Come over here."

Marsh lost any lingering selfconsciusness watching Dana _watch_ her. Dana had one hand on a breast, massaging it with her palm; the other had strayed into the damp hair between her thighs and she lightly stroked herself. Dana's eyes were fixed on Marsh's crotch, her lips parted slightly in anticipation. *She wants it, too* Marsh thought in amazement. Her heart raced.

Scully reached out to cup the hardness at Marsh's groin in her hand, suprised at the spongy firmness. She slid her hand along its length, pulling slightly. Marsh moaned softly, a muscle in her belly twitching.

"How does it feel, baby," Scully whispered, her throat suddenly dry. *I never thought it would be like this*

"I can feel it all the way into my clit," Marsh gasped, pressing her hips, herself, hard into Dana's hands. Her thighs trembled almost uncontrollably.

Scully grasped Marsh's ass with the other hand, pulling her forward. "Get down here," she growled.

Marsh fit her hips between Dana's open legs, groaning as skin met skin along their bellies and breasts. She grasped Dana's face with shaking hands, entering her mouth swiftly, seeking her welcoming heat. *Like coming home* she thought dimly.

Scully slid her hands down Marsh's back, thrusting her pelvis, rubbing her wet labia against the prominence in Marsh's scrubs. Her clit was unsheathed,exposed, fully distended, and the sudden rough contact caused her thighs to clench with the spasms. *She feels so good!*

Marsh pushed herself up on her arms, hips still rocking, her chest heaving as every nerve seemed to center between her legs. "This is driving me crazy," she moaned, searching Dana's face for a sign. *Do you want what I want? Jesus, I love you so much!*

Dana tugged at the drawstring at Marsh's waist. "Get these down," she gasped, twisting slightly, reaching toward the bedside table, finding the small foil package.

Marsh knelt between Scully's legs as Dana reached for her. Her clitoris, trapped under the leather and silicone, pounded, the pressure against her pelvis nearly unbearable. When Dana manipulated the condom down the shaft, the sight of it, combined with the movement over her aching clit, nearly set her off. 'Oh, Jesus--" she cried, shuddering.

"Don't you _dare_," Scully whispered, knowing Marsh would wait if she told her to. "I want you to come inside of me."

Marsh nearly sobbed, her need so great she would do anything for relief. She grasped the slick shaft in her hand, and leaned forward, guiding the broad tip between the swollen, wet lips. She had barely enough awareness to go slowly, pressing upward with the head against the undersurface of Dana's clit. She squeezed her eyes tightly, grittiing her teeth, as Dana whimpered under her. *Easy, Black, easy. This is for her, too*

Scully looked down the length of her own body at the woman poised to enter her and she literally stopped breathing. Marsh was straining for control, her fist clenched around the cock, her back arched, her breasts thrusting forward. Scully couldn't wait. She reached between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around Marsh's, and pulled Marsh into her. "Oh, yesss--you are so beautiful," she cried, struggling to keep her eyes on Marsh's face. The skin drew tight around her clitoris as her tissues stretched in acceptance. She tilted her pelvis up, trying to rub her clitoris against the base. *oh, I want to come so bad--*

Marsh rocked carefully forward, amazed at the connection she felt as Dana wrapped her legs around her. She thrust faster, trying to ignore the escalating pressure in her clit, matching her motion to Dana's. She lowered herself enough to capture a nipple in her teeth.

"Oh!" Scully grabbed Marsh's head with both hands, clutching her as she pistoned along the length of Marsh's cock. "Make me come, Marsh-- please, oh-- make me come!*

Marsh grasped Scully's hips, leaned back on her knees, and lifted Scully up onto her thighs, driving into her until leather met flesh. The force jammed Marsh's clitoris and she started to come. She bent nearly double, moaning, but managed to find Scully's clitoris with her fingers. She squeezed it, her vision dimming with the spasms gripping her.

Scully arched nearly off the bed, her belly quivering. "Oh, fuck-- yes! Oh yes, oh yes, oh,yes!*

Marsh circled Scully's back and pulled her up into her arms, holding Dana in her lap, still inside her, both of them shuddering, crying out softly with each new contraction.

Finally, Scully quieted in her lover's embrace. She rested her face against Marsh's shoulder, laughing in gentle amazement. "Well. I had no idea-- How do you feel?"

Marsh tightened her hold on the amazing woman in her arms. *What a gift you are to me* She kissed her softly. "I feel like a goddamned giant."

Scully grinned, shifting slightly in Marsh's lap. "Mmm, you are. Just don't let it go to your head. This thing is reversible, you know."

Marsh grinned back. "Any time, Dr. Scully."

End

 

* * *

 

Four Story Foreplay  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: This was originally written in response to a Scully Slash list challenge for an 'elevator-sex' story.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

Scully walked through the maze of basement corridors carrying a stack of dusty hospital files. Three hours worth of waiting and wrong turns just to gather twenty patient histories. *Damn Mulder for getting out of this! He gets to play super spy with the surveillance team while I get stuck looking for similarities in blood types between purported abductees. Yeah, right!* She shifted the unwieldy pile, rounded the corner toward the elevators, and collided with two people wrapped in a passionate embrace.

"Oops, sorry," Scully exclaimed as folders cascaded from her grasp.

"Shit." She barely glanced at the couple as she scrambled to catch the avalanche mid-air. It wasn't all that easy to do in the skirt she was wearing. As she bent to pick up the scattered papers, the smooth silk rode up her thigh, exposing more skin than she cared to uncover for anyone besides Marsh. She glanced sideways at the woman bending next to her, blushing slightly when she found the woman unabashedly eyeing her legs. To her even greater consternation, she found she liked it. It was the first time she had ever been aware of a woman's attentions, other than Marsh, and it was unexpectedly exciting. *Get a grip, Dana! It's not like no one ever looked at you before!*

Slowly straightening, accepting the folders the stranger held out to her, Scully let her eyes travel up the woman's body. *Oh, fuck. She's wearing scrubs. Why are surgeons always so damn sexy?* Almost as tall as Marsh, not quite as lean, with sparkling blue eyes where her lover's were dark and brooding, blond hair instead of black. Not as handsome, but damn good-looking nevertheless.

Scully realized she was staring as the woman grinned. "Sorry," Scully muttered, turning away only to come face to face with the other half of the pair. About Scully's height, she was wearing a rumpled lab coat over worn khakis and a tee-shirt that read _Girlfriend_.

*Oh, terrific. She's been watching me cruise her lover. Perfect* Scully shrugged. "Sorry." Then she wondered when she was going to stop saying that. She reached for the _Up_ button, but the smaller member of the pair got there first.

"No problem. We don't usually make out in the halls, but --" she lifted a shoulder and glanced seductively at her girlfriend, "she's been out of town and we couldn't wait."

"Um,--that's nice," Scully responded inanely, glancing gratefully down the hall as a horde of medical students approached. The elevator mercifully arrived, rescuing her from her acute embarrassment. She hurried to the back corner, turning to face forward as the small space filled. The tall blue-eyed surgeon pressed in next to her, her leg lightly brushing Scully's. Scully couldn't move any further as the taller woman beside her made room for her girlfriend in front of them.

Scully glanced sideways just in time to see the _girlfriend_ reach her hand back, sliding it up between the blond's legs. Scully wasn't sure who gasped, herself or the woman in the navy blue scrub pants. Scully looked up automatically into the surgeon's face. She was slightly flushed, her pupils flickering, her head leaning back against the rear wall.

*My god, women are beautiful like this* Scully felt the woman's thigh tighten against her leg. The contact made her wet instantly. She couldn't prevent a quick glance down again. Scully had no vision of the smaller partner in front, only the fingers moving between the parted legs of her neighbor, pressing into the blue cotton at her groin. It was hypnotic. With each stroke she imagined a hand between her own legs, pressing the fabric aside, squeezing around her clitoris, pulling gently. She had the crazy desire to reach over and lay her own hand over the rapidly circling fingers in the slowly thrusting crotch. *I bet you can feel her heat. Oh, god, she must be wet!*

 Scully clenched her thighs at the sudden spasm that gripped the muscles in her pelvis, sending bolts of pleasure into her clitoris, shimmering down the inside of her legs. Her hands tightened on the folders in her grip.People shifted as the car jolted to a halt. Scully ended up with the blue-eyed surgeon nearly in her arms. The back of one hip and leg were almost pressed between Scully's legs. Scully felt the other woman trembling, despite the fact that every muscle in her body seemed rigid with tension. The woman's hips moved against Scully's crotch ever so slightly, and Scully knew she was rocking on those fingers, trying to get enough pressure against her clitoris to end the torment. Scully nearly moaned at the thought, wishing she could press something, anything, between her own legs for relief. If she just shifted forward-- *Oh my god, what am I doing!*

Scully heard a swift intake of breath, then a muffled groan. The woman twitched against her. *Oh, Christ, she's going to come right here!* Scully's eyes flew unbidden back to the surgeon's face, her heart thudding painfully as their gaze met and held. The blond's blue eyes were hazy now, clouded with need. Her lips were slightly parted, the tendons in her neck taut as she braced herself against Scully and the wall of the compartment. Her eyelids fluttered several times as she struggled to keep them open. Scully held her breath, watching the emotion play across her face. *Oh, jesus, let her come soon. She looks like she's right there-- oh, god--*

Scully's breathing was starting to keep pace with that of the woman so intimately connected to her. Her clit twitched rapidly. She was horrified to find her hips starting to move of their own accord. She  
could feel the hot juices soaking through her underclothes as the pressure intensified. The woman smiled faintly, eyes still locked on Scully's, her head rocking slightly from side to side, her body beginning to shudder uncontrollably. Scully nearly groaned aloud as her clitoris contracted painfully. *Oh, fuck, Dana! Not here-- uh, god! I don't want to come--oh, but I do--*

The car lurched to a stop at another floor. Scully steadied herself, her legs shaking, her eyes never leaving the other woman's face. They might have been alone. The woman jerked once, a soft _oh_ escaping before she clenched her jaws. Scully knew she was starting to come. She wanted to fall into those blue eyes as the pupils dilated, the lids dropping for an instant, then opening wide with the first rocking paroxysm. A muscle in the surgeon's jaw twitched repeatedly in time to the contractions echoing through her pelvis.

Scully clutched the pile of charts to her chest and willed herself not to come. *Not here, goddamn it! Oh, lord --she's so beautiful right now!*

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but it seemed like hours before the strain left the other woman's face. She sagged slightly against Scully, a sheepish grin forming on her lips.

"Excuse me," the figure in the white lab coat said to Scully, turning slightly, slipping her hand out from between her lover's clenched thighs. "Isn't this your floor?" She smiled sweetly at Dana, a smile that said, *She's gorgeous, isn't she?*

Scully jumped, and struggled for her voice. "Yes, she is-- I mean, _yes_, it is -- my stop, that is." She pushed her way to the door, certain she heard gentle laughter behind her.

The doors slid closed as Scully reached for the house phone on the wall right next to the elevator. She rested the charts on one hip and pushed the buttons with shaking fingers. The phone was answered immediately.

"This is Dana Scully. Is she in?" She held her breath, waiting for the familiar deep voice.

"Hi, love," Marsh said. "This is a nice surprise. I'm between cases -- you just caught me."

"How much time do you have?" Scully questioned, her throat still tight.

Pause. "How much time do you need?"

*She knows me so well* Scully smiled. "About two minutes."

"Then let me show you my on-call room."

End

 

* * *

 

Public Disclosures  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: Scully and Marsh enjoy a 'graphic' encounter.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

Scully stood a few feet away, a bemused smile on her face.

Her lover paced uneasily in front of the garishly lettered storefront, peering up at the sign, then through the windows into the small crowded room. She ran a hand through her thick black hair, the gold signet ring on her small finger glinting in the light from the streetlamp. A frown creased her brow, and her deep liquid eyes were dark with worry. She cast a wary glance at Scully.

"This isn't going to hurt, right?"

Scully bit the inside of her lip. She had never seen this side of her before. Usually she was so strong, so certain, so completely unflappable. Oh, she'd seen her nearly devastated by fear -- but only when _Scully_ was in danger. Never because of any threat to herself. Scully tried not to smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

A stubborn lift of the proud head, a settling of the full expressive lips, a stiffening of the long lean frame. "Yes," she muttered. "I really like yours -- it's sexy."

Scully laughed. "Oh, darling -- you don't need anything to make you more sexy." In fact, at the moment, Scully was dangerously close to dragging her into an alley and ripping her clothes off. She loved her in jeans and that bomber jacket. The bulky leather hid the swell of her breasts and accentuated her shoulders. With her slim hips she could easily be a guy -- a young James Dean, sensuous and dark, seething with a restless heat. She _was_ those things, but not what others thought they saw. Scully knew better. She knew the landscape of her body -- the angles and curves, the soft hollows and tender places, the breathtaking arch of thigh, and the enticingly sinuous planes of her belly.

"I love you," Scully whispered, the images bringing warmth and wetness to her depths.

Marsh raised an eyebrow. She knew that tone -- and even in the flickering glare of the neon strobes, she could recognize the faint flush on the elegant cheeks. "Mmm -- right here?"

"If you're not careful," Scully warned, stepping closer. Their bodies were nearly touching, and might as well have been, because each could feel the others heat. She rested her fingertips gently on Marsh's abdomen, just above the top button of her fly. The muscles under her fingers flickered and tightened. She smiled at the response. *Always so ready. Always mine*

Marsh growled, inclining her head until her lips nearly brushed the wisps of hair at Scully's temple. "You have two seconds. Either unhand me, or take me home."

Scully trailed her hand down Marsh's thigh before stepping back a pace. "Not yet -- I'm enjoying the anticipation."

*She's enjoying the tease. Well - two can play* Marsh glanced toward the shop, taking a deep breath. "Okay then - let's get this over with."

They were over-dressed. Scully's jeans were too new (all right, there was a faint hint of a crease in them), her leather coat embarrassingly un-distressed, and her boots altogether too well-heeled. Marsh looked a bit more the part -- she had a tear in the knee of her 501's from crawling under the plane that morning, and _her_ leather jacket was cracked at the elbows and collar. Actually no one paid them much attention, and after a moment Scully began to relax.

"What about this one?" Marsh asked, pulling Scully by the hand to look.

"Too demonic."

Marsh leaned her leg against Scully's hip. "Okay. This?"

"Ug. Too lewd."

Marsh laughed softly, slipping her hand inside Scully's jacket, brushing the edge of her breast. Scully gasped in surprise. Marsh flipped the rack.

"Ah -- now this is me." Her palm cupped the soft fullness fleetingly.

Scully suddenly felt very warm. The distant throbbing that had been until now just a pleasant presence erupted into full force hammering. Her clit twitched unexpectedly, and she shifted against Marsh's hand. "Uh --" she uttered unconsciously.

"Yeah? You like?" Everyone was occupied watching what was going on behind the counter. Marsh let her thumb flick across Scully's nipple.

"Marsh!" Scully cried, louder than she intended. She lowered her voice with effort, trying to ease away from those tantalizing fingers. God, that was going right to her crotch. "That one is god-awful. Don't you dare!"

Marsh tried to look offended, but she couldn't suppress the grin. She relented, moving her hand after pinching the hardened nipple one more time. "This then."

Scully sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment. She wanted Marsh to keep touching her, but she wasn't quite ready for the consequences. "That's perfect."

Marsh grinned. "Oh yeah."

Scully perched on a stool at the counter while Marsh negotiated, then leaned forward for a good view of the work area. Marsh threw her a grin as she stepped up in front of the impossibly young man seated there and unbuttoned her jeans.

*Oh god, she is so sexy* Scully forgot that there were other people about as she gazed at the expanse of smooth tight skin being exposed as Marsh worked the denim down over her hips. Scully swallowed hard when the first fine wisps of hair appeared. She shifted on the stool, trying to ease the pressure building between her legs. Her eyes met Marsh's, and she saw the amused challenge in them. *Stop* she mouthed wordlessly.

Marsh winked as she settled her lanky form into the chair, spreading her legs on either side of the chair where the young man waited.

Scully watched dry mouthed as Marsh lifted the hem of her shirt, completely baring her stomach. Scully sensed movement at her elbow as a spiked and gelled blond leaned over the counter to get a better look at Marsh.

"Oh yeah -- that's hot -- definitely rad." She looked at Scully. "Don'tcha think?"

"Oh absolutely," Scully said, trying to hide a smile. "I do. Yes. Hot."

"Yeah, way cool," the blond reiterated as she moved away.

Scully looked back in time to see the young man bend his head down over Marsh's abdomen. Marsh jerked almost imperceptibly, and her eyelids flickered closed for an instant. When she opened them, searching for Dana, her pupils were wide, dilated and completely dark. *Just like when she's about to come*

Scully swallowed and nodded reassuringly. *Don't worry, baby. I'm right here*

A slight smile twitched at the corner of Marsh's mouth as she glanced down briefly at the stranger's hands on her skin. How surreal -- those weren't Dana's supple fingers moving on her. She sought the calm blue gaze that always centered and soothed her. Dana was watching her fondly -- more than fondly. She had a downright hungry look on her face. *Uh huh. It's working already. She wants me*

Marsh settled back and tried to ignore the flickers of fire coursing through her belly.

*****

"Ouch."

"Marsh -- hold still. I have to put this ointment on here."

"I am."

"NO -- you're not -- you're twitching."

"That's not from the ointment." Marsh shifted on the bed, reaching for her lover.

Scully drew back. "Will you _stop_!"

Marsh feigned a hurt look, slipping her hand under Dana's teeshirt. Her nipple was already stiff. Marsh fingered it, drawing a soft moan from the redhead bending over her. "I thought this was supposed to get me more sex?"

Scully glared at her, but she did not pull away. "That's _your_ fantasy! And certainly not the first night!"

Marsh leaned closer, grasping Dana's nipple through the shirt with her teeth. "Lie down with me," she mumbled, trying to ease Dana back against the pillows. "I'm injured."

Scully laughed despite herself, stretching out facing her naked lover. "Marsh. That's a tattoo. Not a mortal wound."

"Mmm," Marsh responded, moving her lips from the now wet front of Scully's FBI teeshirt to her lips. "Hurts like one," she whispered before pulling Scully's lower lip into her mouth, sucking gently as she ran her tongue over the inside.

Scully found herself pressing closer as heat flooded her body. She traced the line of Marsh's hip with her hand, stroking her thigh, reaching around to cup her butt. "Oh damn, Marsh," she protested as Marsh bit at the skin of her neck. "We can't. Whose idea was this any how? And on a Saturday night!"

Marsh dipped her head, licking a warm trail down to Scully's collarbone. "Take off your shirt." One hand made lazy circles on Scully's abdomen, moving closer to the upper edge of her underwear with each pass. "Please."

"All right, but just kisses." She tried to ignore the ache spiraling down into her legs. She was wet, and felt it as she shifted to pull off the thin cotton tee. She closed her eyes, searching Marsh's mouth with her tongue, trying to take her mind off how much she wanted to be touched. It wasn't working.

Marsh reached lower to trace a finger over the damp crotch of Dana's briefs. She jumped slightly when Dana bit her tongue, and retaliated by plucking at the hard ridge of Dana's clit through the material.

"Oh, no fair -- oh -- don't stop," Scully urged, bending one knee up so Marsh could stroke her more easily. She sucked harder on Marsh's tongue. "Oh christ -- you have to stay still though --"

Marsh struggled not to roll over onto her. *Goddamned fucking tattoo. What a stupid idea* Scully's clit was swelling under her fingers. She eased the material aside, rolling the erect bundle between her fingers. When Scully began whimpering continuosly in short, small cries, Marsh slipped one finger, then two, between her slick outer lips. Marsh groaned in anticipation as Dana twitched.

"Either fuck me or get the hell out of there," Scully warned breathlessly against Marsh's lips, her hips pumping forward of their own accord.

"I want to," Marsh whispered, pressing into her fully. "But since I'm not supposed to move, you'll have to do it for me."

Scully groaned in frustration, needing to feel Marsh stroking into her. She began to rock into Marsh's palm, pulling back to the ends of Marsh's long fingers, then pistoning down on them. "Another," she gasped after a moment. Marsh complied. "Oh yeah -- put your thumb on my clit -- oh please --"

Marsh clenched her jaw, watching Dana work herself on her hand. God she wanted to kneel between her legs and fuck her hard. She circled Dana's clit faster, holding her breath as Dana began to jerk erratically. "Oh god -- I love you --" she moaned.

"Mmm -- uh huh-" Scully managed to reply. Clouds of sensation were starting to mushroom inside her -- that first signal of impending explosion -- her clit felt twice it's size, tingling the way it did just before she went off. ""Oh - I'm going to come soon -- don't move -- don't you fucking move--"

"What ever-- you -- say, " Marsh grunted, close to coming herself just from the excitement of watching. As Dana drew back, Marsh brought all of her fingers together, filling Dana completely as she drove down onto her.

"OOhhh--" Scully cried in surprise, the sudden pressure setting off the detonation. "Oh god yes."

Scully threw her leg over Marsh's hip, pressing her forehead to Marsh's as she came in repetitive contractions on her hand. Finally she managed to draw a full breath. "God that was good."

Marsh sighed as she felt the lingering spasms around her fingers. "Oh yeah. Way cool. Definitely rad."

Scully smiled. "Hey baby. Hot tattoo."

End

 

* * *

 

Fantasy Island I: First Night  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: This trilogy was written in response to several requests to give Scully and Marsh a break from the trials and tribulations wrought on their lives by the Conspiracy, the X-files, and past and present dangers. In other words, a vacation. Thanks to Athos, for allowing me the use of his first title for their hideaway, as well as for his unique and invaluable friendship.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

Very Early 1999

Scully stared at the TV screen, mesmerized by the repetitive message--

**WinterStormAlert** **WinterStormAlert** **WinterStormAlert**

The newscaster, shrouded in Goretex and layered in Polartec, stood in the middle of downtown Chicago forecasting doom. And it was coming her way -- freezing rain, sleet, snow and other as yet undetermined pestilences that guaranteed her a long lonely weekend with nothing but grilled cheese sandwiches and old movies on cable.

Her heart leapt as the phone rang. *Please, God. Let it be her. Just this once, and I'll never ask for a miracle again--* She snatched up the receiver, called _Hello_ in a barely controlled shout, and held her breath for the sound of that low, husky alto voice. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the sofa and murmured disconsolately, "Hello, Mom."

So -- maybe miracles were in short supply just a few days after Christmas. Maybe she'd used up her lifetime allotment on Christmas Eve when she and Mulder had almost killed each other. Maybe there was no Santa Claus. Maybe she should just get used to the fact that she was going to be snowed in while Marsh worked an extra shift for the on-call surgeon whose car wouldn't start.

"What?" she repeated, forcing herself to concentrate on Maggie's worried tones. "No, Mom. I'm not working -- I don't have to go out. Mulder is already at his mother's, and I have three days off. They're not going to call us with a case."

She swung her legs over the side of the overstuffed chair, shifting down into the seat until she was staring at the ceiling. "She's at the hospital. No -- she wasn't supposed to be -- I don't know, Mom. If she doesn't get relieved soon, she'll probably end up staying there until the roads clear."

*And I'll end up bouncing off the walls until I have a cerebral hemorrhage. Ooo-- not funny, Dana. You're showing signs of severe cabin psychosis already* She dangled one arm off the cushion, plucking at the nap on the rug. "Yes -- I have plenty of things to eat -- and extra toilet paper. And flashlight batteries. Mom-- I was a girl scout, you know. If the power goes out, I'll pretend I'm camping."

She heard something she hadn't expected to hear for hours, if at all. A small bleep that brought a knot to her stomach. She craned her neck to see across the room to her desktop monitor. She could just make out the tiny flag icon flashing in the lower right hand corner. "Mom -- I've got to go. I've got mail." She swiveled to an upright position, her eyes glued to the screen. *Yes, yes, yes*

She stood, took a step, nearly dragging the phone from the table. "I'll be fine. I'll call if there's a problem. I won't drive -- I promise. Love you, too. Bye."

She was at the keyboard in two seconds. Her fingers pushed and clicked, opening the program. She held her breath, and then she saw it. One unread message -- there was a god.

     >Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully -- For Your Eyes Only

     >Priority Assignment:  
     >Proceed immediately to Dulles International Airport, commuter  
     >airfield. Last flight departing at 3:10 pm. Be on it.

     >Anticipated flight time three hours. Weather conditions --  
     >unseasonably warm. Pack accordingly.

     >Addendum: Bring the red teddy.

     >BladeRunner

She always had two bags packed and ready to go -- one for northern climates, one for southern. She grabbed the later, slipped the Christmas gift she had gotten herself into the side pocket, and hit the road an hour ahead of the storm.

*****

Just as the sun was setting, Scully looked out the passenger window at the dot of land coming into view amidst the impossibly-blue aqua of the surrounding water. She judged they were somewhere in the region of Bermuda, but this island was too small to be on any map.

"Does this place have a name?" she asked, looking at the pilot.

"Journey's End." Marsh banked gently and lined up the Cessna Citation for the approach.

As they descended, Scully could make out the runway amidst the green palms and glittering sand. There appeared to be one large sprawling house nestled in the lush foliage, and several nearby cabins nearly hidden by the native tropical growth. It was picture postcard beautiful.

"I believe I see Ricardo Montalban and a host of native girls waiting to greet us," Scully remarked with a perfectly straight face.

Marsh arched her neck, frowning slightly as her eyes searched the footpath up to the house. She had expressly instructed they were not to be met --and had said, in fact, that all the staff stay well out of sight the entire time. She wanted them to be alone -- because they almost never were. If it wasn't Scully's work it was hers interrupting their weekends, or foreshortening their nights. And there was, of course, Mulder. She liked him -- she couldn't help it. He loved Dana, he was Dana's partner, and Dana loved him. But she would be thankful for the fact that Dana's cell phone would not work here. If Mulder had a hair-brained idea to go in search of supernatural beings or investigate preternatural events, he would have to do it alone for the next few days.

"Oh yes -- and there's a little man jumping up and down and waving," Scully continued. "I believe he's shouting -- Wait--I can almost read his lips. _Zee plane, zee plane!!_ That's it!"

Marsh laughed and squeezed Scully's hand briefly before turning her entire attention back to the flickering gauges before her. "And may all your dreams come true," she murmured.

Scully studied the profile of the woman beside her -- so well known to her -- and still such a wonder. She had kissed those sensuous lips, run her fingers along the strong line of the prominent jaw, pushed the single lock of dark hair off the broad forehead -- countless times. And yet the first glimpse of Marsh in the morning, or fresh from the shower, or lost in concentration like now -- would send her heart into overdrive. Her stomach fluttered, and it had nothing to do with the idyllic scene below. "Every dream I've ever had, and some I never dared contemplate, have already been answered," Scully whispered.

The corner of Marsh's mouth lifted slightly as she set the jet down in a flawless landing, her dark eyes flashing boldly over Scully's face. "Your fantasies then."

More than Scully's heart turned over, and she caught her breath at the sudden flood of heat into her belly. "I can't wait."

*****

"It won't be dark for an hour yet," Marsh said, holding Scully's hand and hefting the luggage in the other. They headed up the sandy path from the airstrip to the main house along a walkway enclosed in a canopy of green. "What would you like to do first? Dinner, walk on the beach, nap?"

"Bath," Scully replied immediately. "I'd love a bath before we do anything else."

"Done," Marsh responded, holding open the door leading from the wide front porch into the living room. "Let's put our things in the bedroom."

While Scully unpacked and shed her heavy clothes, Marsh disappeared for a few moments to leave instructions for their stay on a computer in the kitchen. She returned carrying a tray with chilled champagne and fresh island fruit. "Hungry?"

Scully turned at the sound of her voice. Marsh stood just inside the door, barefoot, having changed into light tropical wear somewhere along the way. Her long legs and finely muscled arms were glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration. Her black hair was tousled, and she looked impossibly young. Scully had rarely seen her so relaxed. "I'm not sure which looks more delicious -- you or the food."

Marsh blushed. She was still not used to the way Dana's gaze made her feel. Naked. Exposed. She could actually sense the heat along her face, slowly moving down her neck to focus in her breasts. Her nipples hardened under the thin light cotton of her short-sleeved military cut shirt. Her throat was tight; her voice a husky whisper. "You can have me any time. Have your champagne first."

Scully reached for a glass and plucked a slice of mango from the plate. The ripe fruit glistened between her fingers, and as she slide a portion of the rich orange flesh into her mouth, shimmering juices coated her lips and upper chin. She sucked at the length of sweet meat rhythmically before biting off a wedge.

Marsh's eyes were fixed on Scully's face. Her breath sang through her lungs in short hurried gasps. *Oh god, she is so beautiful* She imagined those lips on her, sucking and licking her into ripe abandon. She began to swell, and the thick warmth of her arousal seeped between her legs.

Scully licked at the tangy essence, running her tongue slowly over her lips. She smiled indolently, her mouth a slash of red swollen heat. "Mmm -- almost as good as you." Her eyes flickered to the front of Marsh's khaki shorts. She knew what she would find under them, delicate pinks and deep purples, hot and ready for her mouth.

Marsh twitched, drew a shaky breath. "Come with me."

Scully nodded, sipping at the sparkling wine as she followed her lover. Marsh led her down a short hall and out onto a screen-enclosed veranda. The stone floored, thatch-roofed space was enclosed on two sides by dense palms, the third opposite the house faced down to the ocean. In the middle of the completely private, airy space bubbled a huge jacuzzi that could easily hold a dozen people.

"Your bath," Marsh indicated with a sweep of her arm. She set the tray of delicacies and the champagne bucket on a wide ledge surrounding the sunken tub. Slowly, her dark eyes holding Scully's deep blue ones, she unbuttoned her shirt, dropped it to the floor, and stepped out of her shorts. She stood naked, waiting.

Scully swallowed thickly, pulled her blouse and bra off together, and divested herself of her shorts as quickly as she could. She moved toward Marsh, who surprised her by climbing down into the jacuzzi. Marsh dunked under and came up dripping, her face flushed from the heated water.

"Come in," Marsh commanded gently. She stood nipple deep in the swirling foam as Scully leaned down to slide in beside her. "Wait," Marsh murmured, reaching up to rest her hand on Dana's hip. "Sit on the edge -- just put your legs in."

Scully eased down onto the warm marble seat contoured into the sides of the bath, groaning as her legs submerged almost to her thighs in the deliciously hot water. "Oh god, that's so good."

Marsh stepped closer, sliding her arms around Scully's waist. "Mmm --very good." She leaned forward into the kiss, her nipples pressing against Scully's breasts. Steam rose to enclose them in hot mist as their tongues met, gently at first, testing, teasing, probing for that answering surge of want. For that first unbridled thrust of desire. Who would lead, who would follow, this time?

Scully reached between them and caught Marsh's nipple with her fingers, rolling it firmly until Marsh moaned against her lips. Satisfied she had her attention, Scully drew Marsh's hardened nipple against her own, moving her fingers to catch them both in her grip. It was Scully's turn to gasp as she squeezed the twin nubs together. Marsh bit at Scully's lower lip, sucking it almost painfully between her teeth. Scully wrapped her legs around Marsh's slender waist, pulling her closer still, trapping Marsh against her hot wet center.

Marsh pulled her lips from Scully's mouth, gasping for air, then dropped her face to the soft place at the base of Dana's neck. She sucked the tender moist skin, moaning at the sensuous sensation as it slid between her lips. Dana cried out, and Marsh released her slightly.

"No -- stay," Scully crooned, her hand in Marsh's hair, forcing her mouth against her skin again. "I don't care if you leave a mark -- I want to feel you."

Marsh nearly came undone. With a groan, her eyes tightly closed, she moved lower onto Dana's breast, devouring her, leaving undeniable signs of her hunger behind. Dana's hands roamed her back, clutching her ass, kneading the tight muscles there -- urging her on. She slid a hand along the inside of Dana's thigh, her thumb firmly in the groove between the sensitive muscles running from Dana's knee to her groin. Scully whimpered, her lips pressed to Marsh's neck.

When Marsh reached the soft damp hair in the space between Dana's legs, she used two fingers to spread the swollen lips apart. With her fingertip she traced the infinitely soft folds of tender skin, circling the stiffening clitoris, pushing under the covering hood. The wetness that coated her fingers was not from the spray, but thicker, warmer, richer-- enticing her to taste it.

Marsh knelt on the underwater seat, her hands holding Scully's thighs open. Dana pushed forward to the rim of the tub, mere inches above the foaming surface. She held Marsh's head, pulling her forward.

"Marsh," Scully groaned brokenly, her free hand braced on the edge of the bath, "make it last, baby -- don't make me come right away."

Marsh glanced up, finding the hazy, heavy-lidded blue of her lover's eyes. "I won't let you come until you beg."

Scully tightened her legs on either side of Marsh's body, watching as Marsh leaned closer, bracing for the first touch of that exquisite tongue. "Ahhhh--", she sighed as the smooth soft surface stroked over her hot engorged flesh, parting her, reaching into her, drawing out her passion. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her pleasure heightened by the sight of Marsh's tongue circling her protruding clitoris, the visual sensation almost as erotic as the physical stimulation. "That's right -- there, oh yes -- right -- there--" She lifted her pelvis, sliding her tender inner lips along Marsh's chin. "Suck me," she whimpered, biting her lower lip as the pressure built around the base of her clit.

Marsh enclosed the pulsating prominence with her lips, easing forward until the water jet on the side of the tub was directed between her own legs. She moaned, sucking harder at Scully as the rhythmic flow vibrated against her, threatening to make her explode. *oh fuck, hold it --hold it -- not yet*

"I'm getting close," Scully groaned through clenched teeth. The muscles in her belly twitched involuntarily and she began to rock against Marsh's face. "I need you to be inside --" Her back arched, the tendons in her neck and arms tautly outlined. "hurry -- please --"

"Soon--" Marsh growled, desperately trying to ignore the escalating tremors in her clit. She eased one finger into her lover. increasing the tempo of her strokes over the outside. She could feel Dana getting ready to come -- the tightening of her muscles, the rapid hardening of her clit. She lifted her tongue away, pressing another finger inside.

"Oh no," Scully cried, jerking helplessly. "Don't stop, ohgod don'tstop. I want to come so badly--don't stop."

Marsh couldn't stop now, even though she wanted to. The feel of her lover dangling on the edge of orgasm, the pounding fury between her legs, the overwhelming desire she carried with her every moment of every day for this incredible woman were more than she could contain. She started to come, pumping against the jet stream, licking Dana frantically, thrusting into her with abandon.

"thankyouythankyouthankyou," Scully chanted, her head thrown back, surrendering to the swirling circles of pleasure radiating from deep inside her, erupting like a volcano to consume her. "Ohyesoh yes -- ohyes--"

Marsh held on to a sliver of awareness as the contractions in her pelvis subsided, tightening her grip on Scully. She gently pulled her down onto the submerged seat beside her, cradling her in her arms. "I love you," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against Dana's.

"Mmmm--" Scully managed, not yet capable of words. She nuzzled into Marsh's shoulder, gloriously content.

"Consider that fantasy number one," Marsh murmured.

Scully roused herself enough to nip gently at the tender flesh of Marsh's shoulder. "Oh? Are there more?"

Marsh laughed. "Could be."

End

 

* * *

 

Fantasy Island II: Awakenings  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: This trilogy was written in response to several requests to give Scully and Marsh a break from the trials and tribulations wrought on their lives by the Conspiracy, the X-files, and past and present dangers. In other words, a vacation. Thanks to Athos, for allowing me the use of his first title for their hideaway, as well as for his unique and invaluable friendship.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

*It can't be 8:30 in the morning. I never sleep past six a.m. It doesn't matter what day it is - weekday, weekend, workday, or vacation, I'm always awake at six a.m.*

Scully turned carefully to look at the sleeping woman beside her. Marsh slept soundly, curled up on her side, her face turned on the pillow towards Scully. Her long dark lashes rested gently on her cheeks, and her face was lineless in repose. *It's all because of you. Everything changes when we're together. You make me do things, _ feel _ things, I never thought I could. You make me want things I never imagined*

Scully blushed, remembering Marsh's whispered words of the evening before. *Fantasies*

Had she ever had a fantasy? Had she ever dreamt of something so beyond her experience that she could call it a fantasy? If anyone were capable of moving her to fantasy, it was the woman beside her. Marsh had brought another dimension to her life. She had brought passion, and deep-seated need, and a sense of physical desire so acute it was painful.

Scully carefully slid the light cotton sheet off Marsh's shoulders. With a feather light touch, she traced the muscles in Marsh's chest and arms, stopping immediately when Marsh rolled onto her back with a sigh. As Marsh's breathing became even once again, Scully continued her tactile journey. She brushed the palm of her hand lightly down the smooth planes of Marsh's abdomen, allowing her fingers to rest lightly in the soft dark hair at the base of Marsh's belly. Marsh shifted once again, murmuring slightly at the touch, bringing one knee up reflexively.

Scully leaned up on an elbow, looking up and down the length of Marsh's long sensuous form. She placed her thumb gently on the soft skin high on the inside of Marsh's leg, her fingers fanning lightly over the tendon separating leg from belly. She caught her breath as the muscles trembled under her touch. She inched down on the bed until her face hovered above Marsh's lower abdomen. She breathed deeply, reveling in the myriad of rich scents. There were hints of sandalwood and ivory and something altogether indefinable. There was the underlying tang of Marsh's unique bouquet, drawing her closer, urging her inward, a siren's call.

She wasn't sure if it qualified as a fantasy, but there _ was _ something she had always wanted to do. Her heart hammered at the mere idea of it. She lifted the covers further and moved stealthily lower until she was resting on her elbows between Marsh's legs. She had not yet touched her, other than to press Marsh's raised knee slightly to the side. Now she simply lay gazing at the splendor before her. She was amazed at her own boldness. It wasn't as if as a physician there were any mysteries the body still held for her. But this in fact was a mystery beyond description. The colors of sunset, the perfume of ancient priestesses, the softness of newborn skin - so elegant, so powerful, so undeniably desirable - the essence of woman, her lover.

*I want her so badly my body is aching. I can feel my own wetness dripping down my thighs. She hasn't even kissed me, nor I her. Yet I know the taste of her lips where all others have faded. She hasn't touched me although I know the feel of her hands as well as my own. I want nothing more than to hold her delicate, fragile, strong self in my hands, between my lips, inside me. I want to drink her, consume her, devour her*

Scully rested her forehead briefly on the cool sheets, the palms of her hands resting possessively yet so reverently on the insides of Marsh's thighs. She lay listening to Marsh breathe - slowly, evenly, reassuringly steady. She realized that this was what Marsh brought to her life. Consistency, certainty, the realization that there was someone who loved her regardless of external events. Not for what she had accomplished, not for the degrees she had earned, or for what she proved, or disproved - none of those things mattered to Marsh. Scully felt no need to be anything other than what she was, sometimes strong, sometimes uncertain, often stubborn, and always driven. Marsh seemed to understand those forces which had governed her since childhood, the need to prove her worth through work. Even when her work kept them apart, Marsh never complained. Her family had never accepted her as unconditionally. She always felt the need to conform in some why, to meet her father's aspirations for her, to fulfill her mother's dreams for her, to fit her brothers' images of her. Melissa had wanted her to be less rational, more accepting of her emotional side. Scully had a feeling Missy would have approved of Marsh. Marsh was the only person in her life who never wanted her to be anything other than what she was. Marsh was the only person who loved her for precisely _who_ she was.

She raised her head, turning slightly to press her lips against the tender space high on the inside of Marsh's thigh. She closed her eyes, absorbing the sensations. Warmth, softness, sweet fragrances. She slowly kissed her way to the tender folds of skin between Marsh's legs, stopping when she felt Marsh twitch. She waited there, floating somewhere between contentment and desire. *This yearning, this wanting, this undying need - this is love*

Love. A word so easily spoken, an emotion so seemingly universal -yet a concept so elusive to define. *Why her and no one else? Others have passed through my life, have touched me, have even loved me for a while, in a way. Mulder loves me -- I love him. But I've never wanted him like this -- a hunger beyond words, a thirst beyond description -- * She flicked her tongue over a clear drop of ambrosia clinging to the intricately scalloped, demurely closed slips of flesh guarding hidden treasures within. Marsh murmured, her pelvis shifting slightly.

Scully smiled, enjoying her power. She insinuated her tongue further, parting the delicate folds, releasing a trickle of warmth onto her lips. The scent, the taste was so sudden, and so uniquely Marsh, Scully nearly gave in to the urgent desire to take all of her into her mouth. *No. Slowly. As slow as you can, for as long as you can*

She breathed out softly, watching the swelling begin -- feeling an answering pressure between her own legs. *Ah god -- she is so beautiful* Carefully, she brought both thumbs along either side, pulling Marsh open, exposing the hot, moist, pulsating core to her view. How could mere flesh surpass poetry in it's elegance and simple purity? She almost forgot to breathe.

Reverently, she placed a kiss on the barely visible tip of Marsh's clitoris, and was rewarded with a faint twitch against her lips. She pressed forward slightly, using her mouth to push back the enclosing hood, encircling the swiftly engorging prominence, but not yet touching it with her tongue. Her own clit pounded. Had she ever done anything so bold? The excitement in the still morning air was nearly audible. Her rapidly beating heart echoed the pulse tripping beneath her lips.

She sucked. Gently at first, pull-release, pull-release -- coaxing more blood into the already taut tissues, urging the thick warm fluid to flow faster -- losing herself in the rhythm. Her body awakened to the visceral memory, responding in kind, her arousal matching what she felt in her lover. Marsh groaned and Scully whimpered, eyes tightly closed, all her awareness focused on the messages Marsh's body was sending her. She ran her tongue from the tightly clenched muscles below up over the top of Marsh's fully erect clitoris. Her own clit twitched as Marsh's pelvis lifted into the stroke.

*I've got to touch myself -- if I don't, I'll explode* She placed the flat of her fingers on the base of her clit, massaging it, trying to quiet the rising storm so that she could concentrate on bringing Marsh to the edge. The sharp urgency abated, only to be replaced by a deeper aching pressure. She struggled to ignore the need to stroke herself faster.

Her tongue was circling Marsh's clit now, firmly, brushing the stiff shaft from side to side. Marsh's hand came to her hair, her fingers tangling in the soft locks. Scully sensed her hovering on the brink of awakening as Marsh's body gathered for the impending cataclysm.

* Oh god, oh god -- she's going to come soon. Yess-- let me have it -- oh baby -- you are so incredible--* This was the moment that always tore her reason from her. Marsh was so vulnerable as her control slipped away, trembling helplessly as her nerves and muscles surrendered to the volley of surging impulses streaming through them. *Oh lord, let me love her well enough to deserve this -- *

Scully's fingers moved rapidly between her legs, but she wasn't aware of her own rising need. Marsh's clit began jerking between her lips, and she rocked her whole face into Marsh as she pulled her harder into her mouth.

Marsh grasped at the sheets as she half sat up with a cry. "Oh my god--you're making me come--"

Scully never stopped her rhythmic strokes, not even when tears of wonder flooded her eyes, not even when the first gripping spasms of her own orgasm tore through her belly. She didn't stop licking her even after Marsh had collapsed back onto the bed and her own legs had stopped trembling. She might have stayed there for hours, no thoughts in her mind, the sense of supreme satisfaction her only emotion -- had Marsh not spoken.

""I cannot believe how loved you make me feel," Marsh whispered brokenly.

"I cannot believe how much I love you," Scully murmured, resting her cheek against the inside of Marsh's thigh.

"I wish I had some way to show you how much I adore you," Marsh continued, pushing up onto her elbows, gazing down into Scully's flushed and somewhat triumphant face.

Scully's eyes, still glazed with passion, sparkled suggestively. "There is."

Marsh reached down to pull Scully up into her arms. "And that might be?" she inquired, her lips parting for their first kiss, thinking of exactly how she was going to make love to her.

"Coffee."

Marsh stared at her in amazement. "Come again?"

Scully grinned. "All right. But coffee first."

End

 

* * *

 

Fantasy Island III: Sanctuary  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: This trilogy was written in response to several requests to give Scully and Marsh a break from the trials and tribulations wrought on their lives by the Conspiracy, the X-files, and past and present dangers. In other words, a vacation. Thanks to Athos, for allowing me the use of his first title for their hideaway, as well as for his unique and invaluable friendship.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

"Darling?"

Marsh relaxed back on the pillows. "Yes?"

"Why is there a computer terminal in the bathroom?"

"How do you think we got the coffee?"

Scully leaned in the doorway and studied her lover. Only moments before Scully had held her while she trembled with orgasm. And now Marsh had that flushed look of contentment that never failed to make Scully's heart swell with satisfaction. "Are you trying to tell me you ordered breakfast on the computer?"

Marsh grinned sheepishly. "Actually, our entire stay is programmed that way. The staff is used to it."

Scully crawled back under the light sheet, curling up next to Marsh. She threaded her arm around Marsh's waist and rested her cheek on Marsh's shoulder. "I don't suppose there are surveillance cameras in the ceiling that I need to worry about, are there?"

"Absolutely not. The entire reason for the system is so that you and I can be alone."

"Hmmm. It _ is _ a unique experience. It's hard for me to believe that my cell phone isn't going to ring." Scully turned her head and kissed Marsh's collarbone. "So what does the tour director have on the schedule for today?"

Marsh shifted so that she could rest her cheek against the top of Scully's head. She tightened her hold on the slender woman in her arms, thinking of how perfect life seemed at that moment. "I thought I might take you on a small excursion up the mountain."

"Mmm," Scully murmured, snuggling closer. "Your very own island. How long has your family been here?"

"Since my mother was a child. I actually spent a great deal of my childhood here, especially when my grandfather's business took him away from home for long periods of time. My mother would often bring me here for extended vacations."

"And school?"

Marsh shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Tutors."

Scully laughed. "My my, you certainly had an interesting childhood."

"I'm thankful for it now. You have no idea what it means to me to be here with you."

Scully pressed even closer. "I think I do," she murmured. "Since we've met it seems that we're constantly saying goodbye. Every few days one of us is away. I love the reunions, but there are nights that I wish we were just like any other couple, and could be together all the time."

Marsh turned so that she could rest full length against her lover. Their legs entwined, their arms encircled one another, and their bodies fit seamlessly together. "I know, my love. I think I've finally accepted that we will have to be apart, but I'm not sure I'll ever get used to waking at night and finding you gone."

"I would change it if I could," Scully whispered, true anguish in her voice. There was nothing in the world that she wouldn't do for this woman. Still, she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She had thought so many times of leaving the bureau, of returning to medicine. She loved her medical work. It was challenging, it was always a puzzle to be unraveled, with a myriad of pieces that only she could fit together. Still, although the dead deserved their justice, it never felt quite as rewarding as dealing with the living threats and challenges that the x-files had presented.

"I wouldn't want you to do anything else," Marsh admitted. "As much as it nearly kills me sometimes, I believe that you were meant to do what you are doing."

Scully snorted in disgust. "I'm not exactly sure I was meant to interview would-be employees with a questionable background in illicit plant growth, or spend my time tracking down fertilizer orders."

Marsh recognized the frustration in her lover's voice. It had been there for months, ever since she and Mulder had been removed from the X-files and placed under the direction of AD Kersch. "I know,  
baby, but I can't believe they're going to keep you there indefinitely. Can't Skinner help?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything he can do. In fact, if anything, he seems to be behaving as if we are pariahs." Scully couldn't quite figure out what was happening with Skinner. It was totally unlike him to back down, even though he tried to adhere to a rigid line of protocol. He had been their most staunch ally in the past,  
doing what he could within the confines of the system to support them. Ever since Scully's return from Antarctica, and the findings of the review board, Skinner had essentially withdrawn his support. Professionally it baffled her, and personally it confused her.

"I have a feeling things will eventually sort themselves out. The work you and Mulder were doing was too important to simply be forgotten. Eventually, someone will realize it needs to be continued. Perhaps, for a few days, I can take your mind off your work," Marsh said, rolling gently on top of her lover.

Scully lifted her hips, settling herself between Marsh's legs. She slid her hands down to the firm muscular buttocks, pulling Marsh even closer into her. With her lips against Marsh's neck, she whispered, "Yes, I think you probably can."

*****

"Marsh, lover?"

Marsh glanced over at Scully. "Yes, darling?"

"Shouldn't we have a canteen, a compass, and a string of natives carrying our equipment?"

Marsh laughed. "We're just going on a small hike. We don't need safari accommodations."

Scully pushed back a frond of thick foliage that threatened to do damage to her forehead. "This growth seems awfully thick, although it is the most beautiful vegetation I've ever seen."

"Believe me, there is a trail here. I've walked it many times. Just take my hand, and follow me."

"Yes, Dr. Livingstone."

They climbed steadily upward, the warm tropical air enclosing them in a sultry blanket of sunshine. Beautiful brightly colored birds flitted through the greenery overhead. The sky was impossibly blue,  
and as they passed openings in be surrounding brush, she caught glimpses of the ocean below. The color was something out of a child's coloring box -- impossible to duplicate in nature -- and yet there it was, spread out before her in all its majesty. There wasn't another person in sight or any other indication that she and Marsh were not the only two people in the world. For the first time in her life she felt no urgency to be anywhere, to do anything, to  
answer to anyone. Her only awareness was of the surrounding beauty, and not all of that was due to the natural habitat.

Marsh had on typical island garb. She was wearing khaki shorts that stopped just above mid thigh, and a light tan short-sleeved shirt. Her long legs were bare to the tops of her hiking boots. Although her sunglasses hid her fathomless dark eyes, the chiseled planes of her face were unobscured. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Scully had ever seen. Her beauty was merely magnified by the memory of her stretching above Scully, her legs wrapped around Scully's thigh, her arms braced, her head thrown back as the spiraling pleasure between her legs consumed her. Remembering the splendor of Marsh's face in orgasm was enough to make Scully wet again. She was astonished to realize that only hours after they finished making love, she wanted her again. It  
never seemed to abate, in fact as each day passed, she wanted her more. Not just for the physical pleasure Marsh brought her, which was more than she had ever imagined possible, but because each day  
she was more thankful for Marsh's presence. When words failed her, which they usually did, she felt an overwhelming need to show Marsh in some way how much she loved her. Sometimes even touching her, loving her, pleasuring her, was not enough. In those moments, Scully felt helpless in a way she never had before.

"Marsh?"

Marsh looked at her questioningly. "What, love?"

"I love you."

Marsh stopped in the middle of the path, and pulled Scully to her. She held her silently, searching for words, then lowered her head to caress her lips. The kiss was filled with unspoken promises. Finally, she moved her lips away a fraction of an inch. "I love you more than I can ever say."

Scully rested her head against Marsh's chest for a moment. It was enough just to feel her, to catch her faint sweet scent, to listen to the quiet sound of her breathing. Finally, she drew apart. "We'd better continue this trek, because it's not going to be long before I need you to feed me."

Marsh laughed. "For someone who never seems to gain an ounce, you have the most incredible appetite."

Scully raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't complain about my appetites, Dr. Black. My insatiable needs extend beyond dinner."

Marsh's mouth lifted in a faint grin. "You're absolutely right, Dr. Scully - and lucky for me."

 *****

"Honey?"

"Mmm?"

"Are these orchids?"

Marsh stopped to look. She picked a delicate petal and held it in her palm. She then proceeded to name that and dozens of other native flowers around them. She pointed out the myriad of exotic fruits growing in abundance.

"Passion fruit," she whispered, lifting the fleshy fruit in her hand.

Scully studied the lush succulent cradled in Marsh's fingers, her throat suddenly tightening. Her body felt as ripe as the burgeoning fruit nestled in her lover's palm. "You are quite remarkable," she murmured.

Marsh blushed. "The only thing remarkable about me is that I somehow managed to make you fall in love with me."

It was Scully's turn to blush. "You say the must beautiful things. How could anyone not fall in love with you?"

They stared at one another, a wealth of words passing silently between them. Marsh reached out at the same time as Scully, their fingertips meeting midway between them. Each took a step forward, their fingers entwining, their hands clasping. "I love you," they said as one.

Finally Marsh pulled herself from the endless depths of Dana's eyes, gazing up at the sky. The sun was nearing its highest point, and the heat was beginning to assert itself. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." She stepped off the narrow path and pushed her way through the heavy brush next to the trail.

Scully stared after her for a moment, then bravely ventured forward. *If she can do it, I certainly can*

After what seemed like hours of trail blazing, Scully stepped from beneath a huge coconut tree into a clearing just below the crest of the highest point on the island. She gazed around in wonder. Small insects fluttered over the virgin ground, while in the air butterflies fluttered. Golden sunlight streaked across the emerald canopy, flickering into the crystal clear waters of a wading pool thirty feet wide. The pool itself was fed by cascading diamonds of water flowing from a waterfall a hundred feet above them. Marsh stood beside the pool, her face lifted to the sun.

*Oh lord, let this moment last forever* Scully slipped quietly forward until she stood behind the slender form of her lover. She slid her arms around Marsh's waist and rested her cheek against Marsh's back. The thin cotton of Marsh's shirt allowed her scent to filter through. Scully clasped her tightly, basking in her essence, content as she had never been. It took a moment for her to realize that the moisture on her cheeks was not sweat, but tears.

Marsh felt the slight quivering in Scully's body. She turned in the circle of her arms and pulled the small redhead close to her heart. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Wordlessly, Scully shook her head, raising her face to Marsh. "Only what you already now."

Marsh smiled tenderly. "And that would be?"

Scully's voice was husky. "That it's almost noon, and I'm about to perish from hunger. That it's a hundred and forty degrees out here and I'm about to fry. That I love you more than anything in my life, and I want you beyond forever."

Marsh drew a shaky breath, stroking Scully's back with trembling hands. "I can offer you trail mix and balance bars; I can offer you a dip in that refreshing pool - and you already have my heart. This day, and everyday to come, I am yours."

Scully kissed the tip of her chin. "Trail mix. Now."

Marsh hunted around in the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a small plastic bag containing the food. "Your lunch, madam."

Laughing, Scully proceeded to make short work of emptying the bag. "Oops. Did you want some?"

Marsh laughed again, retrieving a nutrient bar from her other pocket. "No. I'm fine."

Scully walked to the edge of the pool while Marsh stretched out on a large flat rock nearby. From a distance, Scully watched her. Marsh leaned back on her outstretched arms, her legs straight out in front of her. She tipped her head back, her neck and upper chest exposed to the warm sun's rays. The top three buttons of her blouse were  
open, allowing Scully a glimpse of the pale satin skin between her breasts and the sweet rise of their inner curves. Scully's hands trembled at the memory of holding that precious softness as her lips tugged on the tight pink nipples that graced them. She swallowed hard, allowing her eyes to travel down the length of Marsh's form.

As if feeling the heat of her lover's gaze, Marsh opened her eyes and turned indolently toward Scully. She smiled, her lips full and welcoming. "Might there be something you desire?"

Scully swallowed once again. "It's possible."

Marsh got gracefully to her feet. "I thought we might cool off in the water."

Scully looked from Marsh toward the clear blue water. *Oh yeah - like I'm about to cool off now*

When Scully moved to wade into the pool, Marsh called, "Wait."

She took Scully's hand, leading her further off the trail and onto the rocks that formed the base of the waterfall. If they kept their backs close to the ascending rock wall, the water flowed in front of them like a curtain of sparkling jewels. The fine mist clung to their faces and dampened their clothes.

"It's beautiful," Scully murmured, peering out through the shimmering droplets into the bright sunlight beyond.

Marsh held Scully in front of her with Scully's back to her chest. Slowly she insinuated her hands beneath Scully's arms, unbuttoning her blouse. As she gently grasped Dana's breasts, her fingers softly brushing over the already erect nipples, she whispered, "Yes, it is most beautiful."

Scully pressed her hips back into Marsh's crotch. She lifted her chest slightly, pushing her breasts harder into Marsh's palms. She let her head fall back until it rested on Marsh's shoulder. Although they had made love twice already that morning, her body was ready again.

Marsh bent her head, catching the skin in the hollow between Scully's neck and shoulder in her teeth. She bit gently, then slowly kissed her way up the column of ivory softness to Scully's ear lobe. She sucked the soft flesh into her mouth, pulling it in and out, her tongue occasionally darting into the swirling crevices of Scully's ear. Scully moaned deep in her chest and arched tighter into her lover. Marsh's hands moved inside Scully's open blouse.  
Enfolding her, she cupped both breasts, grasping the taut nipples and beginning to pull, gently elongating them, squeezing steadily.

"Oh my god, that feels so incredible," Scully whispered. She moved her hands behind her back, sliding her palms along Marsh's thighs. She eased her fingers between Marsh's legs, running them up the seam of Marsh's shorts. They were already damp.

"Be careful," Marsh murmured, her lips close to Scully's ear. "You know damn well if you do that very long I'll be gone." Scully moved her fingers down the inside of Marsh's thigh. She needed to touch her skin, but she wasn't yet ready to take Marsh on the long climb to release.

Scully surrendered to sensation. She gazed with hooded eyes through the shower of tumbling water, the sunlight on the opposite side producing a myriad of intersecting rainbows. As the colors flashed  
before her, her body warmed to Marsh's touch. Her nipples tingled, the muscles in her belly flickered as each pinpoint of pleasure streamed through her breasts and deeper into her, her clitoris swelling and beginning to throb. She was safe, she was loved, she was wanted. No thoughts, no decisions, only aching, piercing desire.

Marsh moved one hand down to the snaps on the front of Scully's shorts. She eased the material open and slipped her hand inside. Her fingers rested lightly on the tight, damp curls. With the tip of her index finger, she parted Scully's lips. Scully's clitoris stood erect, the base already swollen, the protective covering thick with arousal. Marsh pressed the shaft, massaging it lightly with her finger. She grasped her lover tightly as Scully's legs began to  
shake.

"You can't do that to me like this," Scully gasped. "You can't hold me up and make me come, too."

Marsh laughed softly, easing her finger even lower. As she slid into the hot thick wetness, teasing Scully open, she said, "Don't think. I've got you."

"Oh baby, I know," Scully breathed shakily. She rocked her hips, trying to guide Marsh's finger deeper into her. Her fingers dug into Marsh's thighs, using her for support, needing to be connected to her.

Marsh pressed another finger alongside the first and insinuated both of them higher, a little harder. She moaned as the hot tissues enfolded her. Her thumb came to rest against Scully's clit, and she eased back the hood to expose the prominent tip. With small circular motions, she worked it back and forth.

"Oh god Marsh, I can't take that," Scully whimpered. She was pushing down on Marsh's hand, at the same time she pushed herself back into the circle of Marsh's arms. "You going to make me come--"

Marsh lifted her thumb from Scully's clitoris. "Not yet."

"Oh please, I'm right there-please, please now-"

Marsh rocked her fingers in and out a fraction of an inch, but was careful not to touch her anywhere else. "No, make it last. I want to feel you coming for a long time."

"I'll try." Scully caught her lower lip between her teeth, struggling to ignore the swelling pressure in her belly. She wanted to come so badly.

"Are you all right? Can you hold on for me?" Marsh said tenderly, running her other hand slowly over Scully's stomach.

"I think so," Scully managed in a small voice. She brought one hand to Marsh's, her fingers intertwining. "Just touch me lightly. If you stroke me too hard, I'm going to come right away."

Marsh groaned. Scully's excitement affected her so intensely it was hard to breathe. She could feel her own cum soaking through her shorts. Her clitoris pounded against the inside of the material, and each time her smaller lover pushed back into her, a surge of pleasure ricocheted through her legs. "Okay, baby, okay--" she said  
through gritted teeth.

Marsh continued the rhythmic motions with her fingers, brushing her thumb lightly over the tip of Scully's clitoris. Each time she felt Scully harden and began to throb, she eased back, bringing her lover one step closer but still leaving her dangling on the edge of eruption.

"Oh, I don't think I can do this--" Scully wailed. "I need to come so much, let me come now, please--please lover--"

"Just a little longer," Marsh soothed, halting her motions and cupping Scully gently. She knew it was time when Dana could not prevent her thrusting motions any longer. Marsh felt the stiff prominence of Scully's clitoris pressing into her palm, then Dana's inner muscles opening and closing on her fingers. There was no stopping her now.

"All right darling," Marsh moaned, pressing her face against Scully's cheek. "Let it come baby-- let it come." As she spoke she brought her thumb firmly down along the shaft of Scully's clitoris, milking its entire length in rhythmic strokes.

"Oh yes, thank you--ohMarsh, oh yes, here I come--" Scully sobbed.

Marsh held her, the water flowing around them, a halo of sunlight separating them from all that lay beyond this treasured place. "I love you," she breathed against Scully's hair.

Eventually Scully quieted, her body still trembling. She murmured, "What you do to me is beyond anything I ever imagined. You take me into a part of myself I never knew existed. I can't imagine that anyone else ever could."

"All I do is love you, Dana," Marsh whispered.

Scully turned, laughing. "Oh, I think you do quite a bit more than that." She grasped Marsh's shoulders and stepped backwards through the wall of water, pulling them both down into the crystal clear waters of the pool. They both came up sputtering, shaking the water from their hair and eyes.

Scully stripped off the rest of her clothes and reached for the buttons on Marsh's shorts.

*****

Marsh knew that Dana was awake, although she hadn't stirred.

Scully lay nearly motionless, her fingers tracing the red ridge of scar tissue that extended under her left breast and down onto her abdomen. Her eyes were open, but she didn't see the early gray predawn light or the shadows flickering over the ceiling above her. Dimly, she heard Marsh's words.

"Where are you?" Marsh whispered.

"On the island."

"Do you want to go back?"

Scully reached for Marsh's hand. "I just did.

"Is it enough?"

Scully laced her fingers through Marsh's and turned to face her. "It is for now. I have a feeling something is about to happen, and I need to be here when it does."

Marsh nodded, knowing that for now, memories would have to be enough to heal her.

End

 

* * *

 

Traditions  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: Scully shares the holiday spirit.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

"You mean you've never done it?"

Marsh shook her head, looking guilty and defensive at the same time.

"Never? Not even as a kid?" Scully tried not to sound incredulous. There were clearly things she didn't know about her lover. It had just never occurred to her to ask.

"My mother tried, a couple of times, when I was small," Marsh admitted in a low voice. She knew this would be a problem, but she had hoped they could avoid it somehow. Last year Scully had been working, and it hadn't come up.

"And what happened?" Scully asked softly. She stepped closer, oblivious to the visitors and staff streaming out of the double hospital doors, crowding by them on the stairs. She had taken the afternoon off and surprised Marsh as she left work after a night on call. She had no idea her innocent suggestion would trigger such a response.

"I cried," Marsh said, acutely embarrassed.

Scully's heart twisted. She couldn't bear the thought of her upset. "Oh, sweetie! Why?"

"It's like having a corpse in the living room. I just can't do it."

Scully took a breath, chose her words carefully. This was clearly a serious issue. "Honey, don't you think that's just a teensy bit extreme?"

Marsh looked away, scuffed the toe of her black boot along a crack in the sidewalk. "Maybe -- yes -- a little -- I guess."

"I mean -- millions -- no, zillions -- of people do it." Scully was trying really hard not to smile. She had never seen Marsh quite so uncomfortable.

"It's murder." Marsh was starting to smile now, too.

Scully laughed, took her hand. "Come on, I've got an idea."

Marsh followed obediently as Scully tugged her eagerly down the street. Marsh loved to see Dana so excited, so carefree. She'd do anything to keep that glow in her eyes and that youthful exuberance in her voice. Anything -- absolutely anything.

*****

"I'm not putting that thing in my Porsche," Marsh said flatly. "No way -- uh uh."

"It's only for a few blocks," Scully pointed out.

"No."

"We could tie it into the trunk," Scully suggested reasonably.

"It's filthy. There's mud on it," Marsh said, unable to hide her distaste.

"But it's not dead."

Marsh sighed. She couldn't argue that one.

Scully searched her pockets for her cell phone. "Mulder can probably come by with the bureau car."

Marsh flinched. Oh no, there was no way she was going to let Mulder in on this. She'd never hear the end of it. And besides, if Dana really wanted to do this, and it appeared that she did --

"Come on, let's pay the man," Marsh acquiesced, gracefully she hoped.

*****

Marsh walked around it warily. It sat by the windows, tucked up cozily with a bright red blanket-thing around it's bottom. She sniffed.

Not too bad. Kind of nice really.

She knelt down, peered at the floor. No detritus. Not yet.

Scully approached from the kitchen, juggling two glasses of wine, a bag overflowing with brightly colored objects, and a battered box stuffed full of treasures. She handed Marsh a glass, and knelt beside her.

"Why don't you light the fire while I sort these out," Scully suggested.

A few moments later, Marsh stood in the flickering firelight and studied the things that Dana had carefully arranged on the bright red blanket. She'd never seen such unusual ornaments before. "Some of these look really old," she observed.

"It was a tradition at our house, that every year each of us received our own Christmas ornament. They add up after a while."

Marsh was touched by this small piece of Dana's history, and the sentiment which had prompted her to save these things all those years. "They're beautiful."

Scully smiled up at her dark-haired lover, thinking how good it felt to be sharing this time together. She could almost believe that they were just two ordinary people, celebrating an age-old holiday in quiet intimacy. For this evening at least, all the dark angels of her life were banished.

She picked out one of her favorites, and handed it to Marsh. Marsh raised an eyebrow in question. Scully smiled fondly. "Anywhere."

Marsh turned to study the tree, appreciating the tight symmetry of its branches, and the rather proud fullness of its form. The big root ball in the dark plastic container added considerable height to its compact four feet, and she had to stretch to reach the higher branches. She carefully placed the tiny hand carved wooden sled over a fragrant green bough, and stepped back to observe it. "What do you think?" she asked seriously.

Scully sat back on her heels, studying Marsh's form in the soft glow cast by the burning logs, and thought she had never seen anyone so beautiful. It surprised her still how one moment she could be completely absorbed in some mundane task, and the next she would glance up to see Marsh --really see her, and she would be overcome with a mixture of tenderness and desire. Ambushed by the realization that this unique, complicated, incredibly special woman was hers.

"Perfect," Scully murmured.

Marsh knew that husky tone of voice. She grinned down at Dana, shaking her head slightly. "Uh uh," she said with mock sterness. "We have a tree to decorate."

Scully rose and took her hand. "It will keep," she stated, pulling Marsh toward the couch.

Marsh caught Scully around the waist, and settled into the deep leather cushions, lowering Scully onto her lap. She kissed Dana's neck, and nuzzled her earlobe playfully. "Besides, I don't think I can do it while that thing is watching."

Scully brushed her lips along the edge of Marsh's jaw, one hand working loose the buttons on her own blouse. She grasped Marsh's hand and slipped it under the shear fabric, molding Marsh's willing fingers to the contour of her breast. "It may be alive, lover, but I don't think it's sentient."

Marsh felt Dana's body quiver, and all thought fled. It was always like this, one second she was caught up in the demands and frustrations of everyday existence, and the next she was carried beyond the ordinary by the mere touch of Dana's hand. To be wanted by her was more exciting than anything Marsh had ever known. She felt in these moments that the purpose of her life was simply to love Dana well. The enormity of it humbled her, and was at the same time her greatest treasure.

She reached behind Dana's back and loosened the clasp on the light silk barrier, sliding her hand smoothly underneath and back to the front to capture the soft weight in her palm. Her thumb brushed lightly over the already erect nipple as she whispered, "It's okay, I don't mind an audience."

"Ooooo -- ," Scully murmured as she worked her hand between them, searching for Marsh's belt buckle, "now there's something I didn't know. We'll have to explore that some time."

With her free hand Marsh pulled at the hem of Scully's skirt, sliding the fabric up the length of Dana's thigh, catching her breath when she found bare skin. Then the thin bands of the garter belt. She moaned faintly in anticipation.

"Did you plan this?" Marsh whispered as her surgeon's fingers delicately loosed the stockings from the tiny restraints.

Scully laughed somewhere deep in her throat, almost a purr. She recalled her quick trip home to change before heading for the hospital. "Merely being prepared," she murmured, working Marsh's trousers open with equal skill.

As their hands slowly explored familiar territory made new by the undiminished wonder of their love, they kissed -- first lightly, teasing forays of tongue stroking lips, then deeper -- opening to one another, demanding, merging forcefully as passion flared.

Marsh reached higher, between Scully's thighs, gasping when she found no underwear in her path. "God, you are so bad -- and so damn good--"

Scully lifted her hips toward the tantalizing touch, wanting to go slowly but knowing she couldn't. Marsh's fingers squeezing her nipple and the possessive thrusts of Marsh's tongue in her mouth had worked their magic. The pressure was there already, pounding upward from somewhere deep within, primitive, mindless, uncontrollable. She was swollen, throbbing, ready. "Show me how good I am," she urged breathlessly, her teeth raking the side of Marsh's neck. "Touch me."

Marsh's head was whirling with sensation. Nothing aroused her more than Dana's need. Dana --hot and wet with excitement, hoarse with desire, rich with the smell of passion. Marsh clenched her jaws and tried to ignore what Dana was doing inside her pants. She didn't want to be distracted, but, god, she needed Dana's fingers on her.

Marsh brushed lightly over the soft hair, trailing a finger along the outer edges of Dana's desire, coming so close, but not quite touching the one place she knew Dana desperately needed her to touch. Scully echoed her motion, and they tormented each other until they were both barely breathing, backs arched, chests tight with the agony of expectation. "Please," they begged into one another's mouths.

They found each other at the same time, wrenching twin cries of surprise and pleasure from their throats. They knew each other -- the rhythms, the pressure, the secret places -- and they played each other until they were whimpering, twisting against each other with the need to explode.

Scully's eyes were closed, her face pressed to Marsh's neck, her hips pumping frantically into Marsh's hand, incoherent pleas nearly swallowed by her harsh breathing. And then the distant thunder, rolling through her belly. "Uh huh, uh huh -- soonsoonsoon", she panted.

Marsh felt her harden, lengthen, pulse with even greater engorgement - and then the faint contractions coalesced into a pounding, throbbing storm of release that brought Dana screaming to the edge -- and beyond. As it always did, the wonder of it stole Marsh's soul.

As only lovers who know each other well can do, Scully continued to fondle Marsh even as she succumbed to the titanic force of her own pleasure, tugging and stroking her without conscious thought until she pulled Marsh into the swirling vortex with her. When it ended, they lay spent and gasping in one another's arms, clothing in a tangled disarray.

"Is this a Christmas tradition, too?" Marsh asked dreamily, cradling Scully as she gently stroked her hand along the sides of Scully's breasts.

"It is now."

Marsh sighed contentedly and gazed toward the tree. It might be cute but she wasn't entirely sure about it yet. "What are we going to do with that?"

"Decorate it."

Marsh snorted. "I mean _after_. It can't stay here," she said in horror.

Scully burrowed deeper into Marsh's arms, happy to never move again. "We'll drive it out to my mother's, or some place in the country, and plant it."

Marsh stiffened. "That is not going back in my car!"

"Uh huh," Scully murmured.

Marsh was about to launch another protest when the doorbell rang. They stared at one another, then began frantically rearranging limbs and clothing. Marsh was on her feet first, tucking in her shirt as she made for the door.

Scully glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. "Is it Santa Claus?" she called playfully, finishing the last button on her blouse. She ran her hands through her hair, knowing damn well she looked just-fucked. She smiled across the room at her lover, not caring a bit.

Marsh glanced through the peephole, and observed the uninvited guest laden with brightly wrapped packages and wearing a sheepish grin. She sighed, and pulled the door open. "No, it's one of Santa's elves."

Scully grinned impishly at the visitor. "Merry Christmas, Mulder. You're just in time to help trim the tree."

End

 

* * *

 

The Millennium Effect  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: A wrinkle in the fabric of time, a glimpse between universes -- a once in a millennium's occurrence.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

December 31, 1999  
9:33 pm

"Do you think Mulder is managing all right alone?" Scully murmured as she pressed close against Marsh's body.

Marsh lifted her cheek from where it rested against Scully's temple, glancing across the room. She kept her hold on the woman in her arms, continuing to move gently against her. Mulder did not appear to be watching them, but you could never tell. "He seems to be amusing himself."

Scully shifted enough to press her lips discretely against the soft skin at the base of Marsh's throat. "Mmmm, that's good. I was worried about him. Not that I wanted to spend the evening looking after him." She bit ever so lightly to emphasize her words.

Marsh chuckled deep in her throat, and slowly moved her hand over the small of Scully's back. They fit together so effortlessly, and moved as one without thinking. They so seldom had the opportunity to be together in such an ordinary way, although the circumstances made it seem extraordinary. She looked about the room, aware of the others only peripherally, feeling as if she and Dana were the only two people in the world. The orchestra music provided a gentle backdrop as they danced on the eve of a new millennium.

"This was a wonderful idea," Scully sighed. "I'm so glad we came."

"So am I," Marsh responded quietly.

"Even though we had to bring Mulder?" Scully said with a laugh.

Marsh turned them with a slight dipping motion, neatly avoiding a male couple intent on demonstrating the results of their recent dance lessons, then shrugged one shoulder slightly. "We could hardly leave him on the doorstep with that puppy-dog expression on his face, could we?"

"I suppose not," Scully breathed softly, shifting her thigh subtly to press between Marsh's legs. "But his timing continues to be terrible." Scully slipped her hand under the lapel of Marsh's gray tuxedo jacket, not missing a step, and pressed the palm of her hand flat against Marsh's chest. Her fingers trailed lower, caressing the faint curve of breast beneath stiff cotton. She could remember exactly what they were doing when the doorbell rang.

*****

"If you answer that, I will spontaneously combust," Marsh groaned.

"Whoever is on the other side of that door is going to hear exactly what we're doing," Scully whispered, making a valiant attempt to catch her breath.

Marsh stood with her back braced against the front door to her apartment, legs slightly spread to accommodate Scully's hand, which was inside her trousers. That was as far as she had gotten after Scully greeted her with a welcome home kiss. The kiss was rather more than a simple greeting, since Scully had just returned from a case that had something to do with hidden caves, psychedelic fungi, and disappearing campers. They hadn't seen each other in a week.

Marsh's hands were poised over the third button on Scully's blouse, and she could just see the edges of a filmy lace bra. Her mouth actually watered from her desire to run her lips over the smooth creamy skin she was laying bare. "Don't look. They'll go away," she pleaded, emphasizing her words with a brush of her thumbs over each of Scully's very erect nipples.

"Don't ask, don't tell," Scully muttered, her fingers slipping of their own volition into the hot, wet irresistible --

"Scully?! You there?"

Not for the first time in their relationship, Marsh cursed, then vowed, "I'm going to kill him. This time, I'm really going to kill him."

Scully leaned her forehead against Marsh's chest, closing her eyes as she slowly withdrew her hand. She counted to ten, willing her heart rate to steady and her mind to focus. She lifted her head, raised up on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips quickly across Marsh's. "It'll just take a minute. If it's not something urgent about work, I'll send him on his way. Immediately."

Marsh nodded numbly, fumbled her zipper closed, and walked on slightly unsteady legs across the room. She leaned her hips back against the rear edge of the couch, buried her hands in her trouser pockets to hide the trembling, and attempted to look composed. Scully always had this effect on her - an arousal so immediate, so consuming, that her body veered off on a trajectory all its own. She could no more control it than she could control her own heart beat. As many times as Dana had touched her, each time it ignited a desire so deep her skin burned, and something molten flowed through her limbs. Dana alone, like no one before her, and Marsh was certain, no one ever to follow, could reduce her to helplessness with the mere stroke of a fingertip across her palm. It came, she knew, from loving Dana so completely it centered her life and defined her future. Dana was like air for her, as necessary as the blood that flowed through her veins. And at the moment, her blood was on fire.

Dimly, she heard the murmur of voices, then Mulder's excited voice greeting her. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the wisp of paper he was waving in his hand. It looked suspiciously like a ticket. A bright rainbow colored ticket.

She opened her mouth to hurl an epithet, then clamped her jaws down on it. "He is Scully's partner; he is Scully's friend; he is Scully's family," she intoned silently in a supreme act of will power. She cleared her throat, then said mildly, "What's that you've got there Mulder?"

He grinned happily at Scully, then Marsh. "When Scully told me that the two of you were going to the AIDS Benefit tonight, I found out there were still a few tickets available. It's a gala event, you know -- but I got lucky!"

She noticed then that he looked quite spiffy in black tie. Black tie -- at their doorstep. She looked to Scully, who was smiling at her with that soft look in her eyes that said, "It will be fine. I promise."

Marsh sighed, then grinned at him good-naturedly. "Guess it's a threesome, then."

She didn't hear his reply as Scully grabbed her hand, called, "Put the television on, Mulder - we have to get ready," and dragged her off to the bedroom. The next thing she knew, she was in the bathroom, and Scully was making short work of stripping naked.

"Out of those clothes -- now," Scully ordered, pushing down her own skirt and stockings. As Marsh hastened to comply, Scully reached behind her to turn on the shower, then pulled her inside, sliding the glass door closed.

"You think I don't know what state you're in?" Scully asked, a wicked gleam in her eye. She backed Marsh against the tile wall, her full lips parting in a smile that no one else ever saw. A smile that said, "You are mine, and I will do as I like."

"I could wait," Marsh said feebly, very aware of Scully's breasts pressing against her. God, they were so incredibly full, and firm -- yet soft like nothing else. She lifted her hands, cradling them gently, bending her head low to caress them with her lips. "But I might die."

Scully allowed the distraction for a moment, the pressure of Marsh's fingers producing another kind of pressure deep inside. Oh -- so-- good--right there-- She closed her eyes with a soft moan, and reached up to capture Marsh's mouth with her own. The warm water cascaded down her back as she fit her body to Marsh's, one leg riding insistently between Marsh's long thighs, creating a wetness of quite a different order.

Marsh's hands had fallen to Scully's buttocks, pulling her in tight, urging her with a demanding circular motions to push harder. "I might be quick, but I can't be quiet," she whispered desperately.

Scully laughed softly, then lifted her hips far enough to allow her hand between their bodies. She cupped Marsh, squeezing rhythmically, but not parting the soft swollen folds to touch her completely. "If I know Mulder," she gasped, "he's already watching something that sounds a lot like us."

Marsh closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the shower wall. She was rapidly reaching the point where she didn't care if Mulder, Skinner, and a dozen aliens were in the living room. She wanted to come.

"I hope so," she mumbled, "because if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to scream."

Scully reached for Marsh's hand and brought it to her own center. "We'll have to double up, or we'll run out of hot water," she managed before her throat closed around a groan. *God, you know just how to touch me*

Marsh matched Scully's rhythm, holding the smaller woman close with her free arm. The muscles in Marsh's neck tightened as the breath halted in her chest, and her heart pounded wildly. She yielded in paralyzed silence to the violent throbbing that threatened to spill over into orgasm at the slightest touch. She moaned softly when Scully's fingers tightened around her achingly stiff clit, pinning her to the wall with the exquisite torture. She had barely enough strength left to grasp Scully in the same way, squeezing her thumb and forefinger down hard, then milking the length of her gently.

Scully bit back a cry, her hips jerking at the lightning stab of pleasure. She felt Marsh's fingers sliding into her, and the reflex contractions that spiraled through her belly made her cry out again. She thrust several times, riding the length of Marsh's hand, driving herself higher. "That's got it, lover," she finally gasped. She pressed her face against Marsh's breast, sucking hard on her nipple as the spasms fused and blended into a rising surge of blinding sensation.

"Did I lose you there at the end?" Scully finally murmured, clinging to Marsh unsteadily.

Marsh laughed softly. "No, I was already long gone."

Scully raised her head, her blue eyes twinkling. "So you _ are _ capable of being quiet."

Marsh grinned. "It's difficult to vocalize when you can't breathe."

Scully pushed away and let the water run through her hair and down over her body. She pulled Marsh into the stream with her, and reached for the soap. "Oh good," she said finally, running the soap over Marsh's chest and belly. "I was worried for a moment that I was losing my touch."

"Not in this lifetime," Marsh assured her vehemently.

When they emerged from the bedroom, Marsh in her tuxedo and Scully in an off the shoulder black dress, Mulder regarded them both in obvious appreciation. "Oh yes, happy happy New Year," he whispered softly to himself as he trailed after them down to the car.

*****

Scully stiffened slightly in Marsh's embrace. "I thought you weren't on call."

"I'm not," Marsh said grimly.

"Well, you're vibrating."

"I know," Marsh responded, pulling the small beeper off the waistband of her tuxedo trousers. She glanced at the number, but she already knew what it was. "It's not the hospital, it's a red line number."

Scully knew that in addition to Marsh's responsibilities as Chief of Trauma at Memorial Hospital, she had clearance to treat medical emergencies involving clandestine operations, and covert agents. She followed Marsh across the crowded floor to an alcove where Marsh dug her cellphone out of her topcoat pocket. It wasn't the first time their personal lives had been disrupted by work. She leaned stoically against the wall and watched Marsh talk.

Marsh turned to her after a brief conversation, her face apologetic. "I have to go. I'm so sorry. Mulder can take you home later."

Scully shook her head, a small smile lifting the corners of her generous mouth. "I want to go with you. I want to be wherever you are at midnight."

Marsh stared at her for an instant, then pulled her close. "God, I love you." She kissed her swiftly, then stepped away. "Let's tell Mulder."

*****  
Bethesda  
December 31st, 1999  
10:13 p.m.

A blond woman lay motionless on a narrow hospital stretcher, a sheet pulled up to mid-chest. An IV tube ran from a bag containing electrolytes, glucose, and antibiotics into a large-bore plastic needle inserted into a vein on the inner surface of her left forearm. A cardiac monitor beeped steadily on an overhead rack. Heart rate 58. Well below average. A thin cuff encircled one tightly muscled arm, inflating and deflating rhythmically. Blood pressure 80/55. Better than average. A small plastic clip attached over the end of one finger gave a constant readout of blood gas levels. Oxygen sat 99 percent. Normal. Carbon Dioxide - 36. No hyperventilation.

*She could be taking a nap. Not one physical sign to indicate pain.*

Marsh walked quietly to the side of the stretcher. "I'm Marshall Black. Are you awake?" she said softly.

Surprisingly clear ice blue eyes gazed up at her. "Yes."

"Are you in pain?"

A small wry grin. "A bit."

Marsh nodded, smiling gently. "I can give you something."

An answering smile, bitter and brittle at the edges. "Best not."

Marsh said nothing, lifting the sheet with gloved hands, peering underneath the blood stained surgical pad taped to the woman's right chest. "I'm going to need x-rays, and probably a CT scan. The report I got indicated no major organ damage, but the bullet is still in there."

Brett nodded. "That's why I'm here."

Marsh straightened. She hated being restricted like this, working with little information, but it was part of the game. Don't ask, just treat. She did it because she was good at it, and because it needed to be done. Still, she was not a mechanic, and they were not machines - no matter how much they were trained to be. "This won't be pleasant. Is there someone -- "

"No."

Marsh should have let it go, but she saw the brief flicker of pain pass over the chiseled features. She leaned down, her dark eyes intense, her voice barely a whisper. "No one has to know. No one _will_ know. You'll leave this room and we'll never meet again. Whatever happens here will end when I walk out that door." She stepped back, and laid her cellphone on the sheets. "I'm going to make arrangements for the x-rays."

*****

Dana Scully pushed through the hospital doors and moved quickly through the nearly deserted lobby. It was just as well that this particular New Year's eve most people had elected to stay home or were already where they planned to be. No one noticed her; no one would remember her. She caught a glimpse of a redhead in a black evening gown talking to a taller woman who appeared to be wearing a lab coat over, of all things, a tuxedo. They turned to walk down the opposite hallway.

Scully found the room she had been directed to, hesitating for a second before entering. She'd been in rooms like this thousands of times, a few hundred or so as a patient herself. But it was always harder when it was someone you knew.

Brett's head turned slightly, and she attempted a smile. "Did I drag you away from a hot date?"

In the few seconds it took for her to cross the room, Scully had taken in every monitor reading visible. Everything stable. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "As a matter-of-fact, you did. Mulder and I were watching Peter Jennings change his clothes every half an hour and grow bags under his eyes. If I had to watch the new year ring in one more time in one more country, I would've been ready to run into traffic myself."

Brad started to laugh, then winced in pain. The machines around the room clamored in disapproval.

Scully took Brett's free hand, and leaned close. "Hey, hey. Take it easy, baby." She smoothed the damp hair back from Brett's forehead with her other hand, her palm lingering on Brett's cheek. She stroked her face gently for a moment, then kissed her softly on the lips. "Should I ask if the other guy looks worse?"

"There is no other guy," Brett said wearily. "Well, there must be, but I don't know about it. I wasn't working. The hit came as I was walking to my car." She coughed suddenly, grimacing again with the movement. A small patch of blood appeared on the dressing.

Scully looked at the monitors in concern. "Where the hell is everybody? You need attention. Who's in charge?"

A calm voice behind her responded, "I am."

Still holding Brett's hand, Scully turned to look over her shoulder. The sudden movement must have affected her balance, because suddenly she felt a wave of dizziness. For an instant, her vison blurred. She must have looked shaken, because the handsome woman across from her was staring at her with the oddest expression on her face.

Scully stared back -- she had the strangest feeling that she knew her, or _should_ know her. Tall, with brooding dark eyes, and an elegant refinement to her sharply sculpted features that said that beneath the calm, there was steel. Scully blinked, tried to dispel the disorientation. She suddenly realized that the woman bore a striking resemblence to Brett, if you changed the coloring. Same lithe build; same classic features; same aura of intensity and power. Brett looked a little wilder, a little hungrier -- not quite as haunted. But the similarity was uncanny. That must be it.

"I'm ... " Scully began, then stopped quickly as Brett squeezed her hand. *Of course, no names*

Marsh took a deep breath, and shook off the eerie sensation of looking at someone who might be Dana's twin. She was dressed in jeans, sweater and a worn leather jacket. Her hair was slightly shorter than Dana's, and her body a little leaner, and there was an edgy look to her face that belied how tightly she was wound. But her eyes were the same cerulean blue, and her features the same perfection. Whoever she was, she looked fiercely protective and completely undaunted by the situation.

Marsh walked to the wall-mounted view box and put up a series of films. Without preamble, she said, "The bullet shattered your clavicle, which probably saved your life. It was deflected enough to miss both the brachial plexus and the subclavian vessels. No nerve injury, no major arterial damage."

She began uncovering several trays with surgical instruments, sterile drapes, towels and other supplies. "The bullet is sitting about three inches under the skin in your pectoral muscle. I would recommend we get it out of there."

"Sounds like a plan," Brett said quietly.

Scully walked to the Xray boxes and studied the films. She was aware that the surgeon was watching her intently. "I'm a doctor," she explained.

"I'm not surprised," Marsh remarked flatly. She didn't have the luxury to be surprised, or confused, or anything else. She had a job to do. She washed her hands, reached for the sterile gown -- something familiar, something solid.

Scully assured herself that the assessment of the bullet's position and the treatment plan were correct, then returned to Brett's side. "Are you planning to do it here?" she asked of the surgeon.

"It's simplest," Marsh replied. *And will attract the least amount of attention. In and out. Someone will come to take her back to wherever she came from and her records will disappear.*

"I can help," Scully said.

Marsh nodded, certain that she could. "What I would prefer is that you talk to our patient while I work. It won't take long. I'll be sedating her, but she's going to feel some of this."

Scully looked down at Brett, who returned her gaze steadily with a trust so clear it almost hurt. "Does it have to be this way?" Scully asked softly. *All of this? The danger, the silence, the pain?*

"I'm sorry," Brett answered just as softly. *I can't change it*

Scully silenced her with a gentle touch of a finger to her lips. "Not now. It's all right." She looked over at Marsh, feeling oddly comforted by her presence. "Go ahead. She'll be fine." Scully continued to hold Brett's gaze, one hand in her hair, the other intertwined with her fingers. *I don't know how, or when, but someday, you'll be fine*

*****

Marsh stripped off her gloves and tossed them onto the pile of bloody sponges and towels. She glanced at the clock -- two minutes to midnight. "You have a few minutes before someone comes," she said to the red-head. "You should leave soon"

She walked out and went in search of her lover. She had an urgent need to see her, to touch her. She desperately needed to be connected to her.

Scully took one look at Marsh's face and wrapped her arms around her. "What is it? Are you all right?"

Marsh held her tightly, smelling the fresh scent of her hair, feeling the familiar curve of her body, sensing her world righting itself. "I'm fine now. I was just missing you."

Scully didn't need to ask more, she simply held her. "Well, Mulder's timing may be bad, but yours is always perfect. It's midnight."

And then she kissed her.

*****

Dana Scully crossed the deserted lobby and prepared to greet the first moments of the new century alone. In the bright lights reflecting off the double glass doors, she saw the image of two women wrapped in an embrace. She hesitated for a second, shaking her head at the peculiar sense of light-headedness.

When she turned, they were gone. She pushed through the doors into the darkness beyond. It was 12:01 am.

End

 

* * *

 

Heart's Desire  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: Scully's very unusual Valentine's Day.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

The desk drawer slammed with enough force to send a tremor across the floor, up the metal rungs of his chair and into his ass. He lifted his shoes from the top of his blotter, tipped his chair forward and stared at his partner. There was a crease between her eyes that usually bode danger.

"Something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"No," she snapped, pushing a stack of files to one side with enough force to cause several to carom to the floor. She ignored them.

He searched his memory for transgressions -- his case reports were up to date, he hadn't left sunflower seeds or shells on her side of the car, and he hadn't insulted her scientific opinions, religious beliefs or adherence to protocol in -- at least a day.

He sat in silence, contemplating her hunched shoulders as she pounded her keyboard relentlessly. It was something all right. As his gaze wandered aimlessly around the office, he spied a small red symbol on the wall calendar. He passed over it, then looked back and stared at it. Shook his head. *Nah -- couldn't be. Not Scully*

Mulder cleared his throat. "Doing anything special tonight?"

"No," she answered quietly. She didn't look at him. She tried to ignore her disappointment. *It's not like it really means anything, for heaven's sake. It's just another excuse for commercial exploitation. So -- she forgot. It doesn't mean she doesn't love me*

*Does it?*

A tiny sliver of uncertainty pricked at her consciousness. She had been out of town a lot lately, traipsing back and forth across the country trying to assist in that damn kidnapping case. They hadn't had much time alone -- or much time for much of anything. There had been that quick visit she had made to the hospital between a morning flight in from California and an evening flight out to New York City. She smiled at the memory. She did enjoy grappling on the narrow bed in Marsh's on call room like a teenager in heat. But it was hardly the height of romance.

Maybe they were losing that. They were well past the 'honey moon' period. They didn't live together but they slept together every night -- except when Marsh was on call or Scully was on a case. Such day-to-day intimacy could dull the excitement. Was Marsh getting bored with her?

She sighed, crammed the unfinished paperwork into her briefcase and snapped it shut. She glanced at the clock - it was after six pm already. "I don't think so. Marsh hasn't called. She's probably still in the OR."

Mulder nodded, deciding from the look on her face that it was safer not to comment. "Here," he said quietly, handing her a rectangular white envelope.

She stared at the proffered object for a moment, and then took it tentatively from his outstretched hand. She pulled it open and slid out a single thickness of brightly colored paper. A valentine that reminded her of the kind she sent as a child -- the ones that came ten to a pack. A red heart with frilly fake lace edges, and the words, "To My Best Friend", contained within.

Scully was incredibly touched that he would even think of this after all he had been through recently. She was horrified to find her throat constricting and her eyes beginning to burn. She swallowed, cleared her throat, finally looked at him. His expression fluctuated somewhere between trepidation and self-satisfaction. "Thanks Mulder."

He shrugged, a lop-sided grin forming. "Don't mention it."

"I didn't get you anything," she said, feeling guilty. *I got Marsh a great pair of silk boxers, though - navy blue silk with a single button on the fly. Sexy as hell, especially when she's wearing -- *

"S'okay," he answered. "My mailbox is overflowing with 'em."

Finally she smiled. "Yeah. Right." She gathered her things and headed for the door. "Night, Mulder."

"Hey," he called after her. "Maybe she tried and the flower guy couldn't find the office!"

She shook her head, silently departing, her footsteps echoing down the long dim corridor.

*****

"Agent Scully?" a deep male voice asked politely, as a figure stepped forward on the sidewalk in front of the FBI building.

Scully stopped, instantly alert, but not particularly worried. Medium height, middle thirties, neatly dressed, totally nonthreatening posture. Hands at his sides -- no evidence of a weapon. "Yes?"

"I'm your driver, ma'am," he continued, indicating a white limousine idling at the curb. "If you'll allow me." He reached to open the rear door.

"You've made a mistake," Scully began, shaking her head.

He smiled and handed her an envelope. "No, ma'am." He remained by the open door, patiently waiting.

Scully opened the second mystery envelope of the day and pulled out a folded note. She opened it and read, "Remember the time at your mother's with Bill in the next room? You cried at the end. You were so beautiful"

Scully colored involuntarily at the recollection of trying desperately to be quiet, a pillow firmly clenched in her teeth, as Marsh stroked her. The note could only be from her. Scully looked at the man beside the vehicle, searching for any hint of danger, anything that didn't feel right. She laughed quietly and slid into the luxurious interior. Sometimes a rose is just a rose.  
  
7:32pm

The dark leather smell surrounded her, and on the seat she found a real rose, with a small white card pinned to its stem.

"Have I told you today how much I love you? More than I can ever say"

Scully read the words again, at once warmed and mystified. She had never expected this love -- never sought it nor dreamed it nor longed for it. And now she could not imagine living without it. Without Marsh. The mere thought produced a physical pain. She brushed the fear away, knowing there was nothing she could do to change the future. All she could do was cherish the present.

She held the card tightly, trying to see by the signs passing outside the tinted glass windows the direction her driver was taking them. Downtown -- God, she hoped it wasn't some expensive restaurant. She wasn't dressed for it, and she was beat. The last weeks had been insane, and she was emotionally and physically frayed. Still, she was eager to discover exactly what Marsh had planned for her.

A few moments later, she could see her destination, and her heart plummeted.

*Oh god -- not the Hay-Adams Hotel! I am absolutely not prepared for dinner there!*

Her driver pulled around the curving drive to the entrance and hurried to open her door for her. To her surprise, he accompanied her into the vast foyer with its ornamental ceiling, huge Grecian columns and eclectic European and Asian antiques. To her relief, he steered her away from the Lafayette dining room toward a private elevator tucked away in a corner. A dignified man in an elaborate uniform stood by the open door.

"To the Imperial Suite, Henry," the driver said, then quietly slipped away. 

"Madam," Henry said in a deep formal tone, gesturing for Scully to precede him into a beautiful elevator car adorned with brocade wall coverings above dark walnut wainscoting.

Scully smiled at the appellation, and followed him in.

8:10 PM

Marsh met her at the door to the suite, obviously freshly showered and wearing a royal blue silk dressing gown that Scully had given her for Christmas. Her legs were bare below the mid-thigh hem, and Scully was quite certain there were only the sash and the smooth cool silk above that point as well.

Marsh had a very self-satisfied smile on her face.

"I don't know what to say," Scully admitted, still standing at the threshold of an enormous suite of rooms. She felt shy, for no reason she could imagine. This was the woman who had held her countless nights, and touched her life more intimately than any other person. Yet seeing her there, so confident and so absolutely stunning, Scully had a moment's insecurity. They had made love hundreds of times, but she had never been so aware of Marsh's sexual  
presence before.

*Why me?* she thought. *Why does she want me?*  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Marsh said quietly, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. A king-sized bed, the ornate coverlet thrown back to reveal pale blue satin sheets and a mountain of pillows, dominated the room. A silver ice bucket stood nearby with a bottle of Dom Perignon chilling in it.

Marsh took Scully's coat and briefcase and laid them on a nearby chair. Then she very slowly and very gently removed each article of Scully's clothing. As each layer was shed, Marsh stroked the newly exposed skin with her fingers and her mouth. Neither of them spoke, but by the time Scully stood nude before her lover, they were both flushed. Marsh wrapped her in a soft white robe and poured two glasses of champagne.

"Come with me," Marsh whispered. She opened the door to the bathroom and drew Scully inside. A huge sunken tub was filled to the top, rose petals floating on the surface. The air was heavy with the scent, suffusing Scully with a languid sense of ripe sensuality.

"I just filled the tub," Marsh murmured, sliding the robe from Scully's shoulders as she guided her to the single stair down into the bath.

Scully slid into the warm, soothing water, groaning as her aching muscles began to relax. She leaned her head back, and surveyed Marsh through half closed lids. "And here I thought you forgot."

Marsh lifted the crystal champagne flute to her lips, admiring the creamy expanse of shoulders and curve of breast exposed above the light layer of suds. A faint sheen of perspiration clung to Dana's face, and Marsh had the deep urge to lick the tiny droplets away. Her voice was very tight as she answered. "How could I forget, when every day I am reminded of what a miracle you are."

Scully blushed, still surprised by Marsh's ardor. She raised one hand, beckoning. "Join me."

"Not yet," Marsh replied, slipping out of her robe and sitting on the wide marble ledge of the sunken bath. She reached for a large soft sponge, scooped up the fragrant suds, and began to lightly massage Scully's arms and shoulders.

Scully groaned again, arching her body upward, her breasts emerging from the water pink from the warmth, nipples puckering in the cooler air. She looked at Marsh's handsome face bending near, and felt the dark intensity of her lover's eyes on her skin. She recognized the desire swirling there. She asked a question she had never asked before, not even sure why she needed to know. "Why do you love me?"

Marsh's eyes grew pensive, tracing one finger down the outer edge of Scully's breast. She brushed her palms over Scully's chest, lingering a mere instant on her breasts, making Scully moan softly.

"The first time I saw you, I knew I had never seen anyone like you before." She returned to Scully's breasts, lifting them softly in her hands, thumb and forefinger kneading the tense nipples. Scully bit her bottom lip and leaned her head back against the curved edge of the tub. Marsh continued, her voice dreamy. "Your eyes were flashing fire, and your face was so fierce. You were strong, and valiant and frighteningly beautiful. My heart ached to look at you."

Marsh slid a hand under the surface and lifted Scully's leg. She began to slowly knead the calf muscles, working her fingers deep into the taut muscles. "The first time I touched you, I knew I had never touched anyone as desirable as you." She reached Scully's foot, her deft surgeon's hands massaging the fine bones and tendons rhythmically. Scully groaned, sinking deeper into the warmth, seduced by the intoxicating pleasure of Marsh's ministrations. "You excite me as no one ever has -- ," Marsh whispered. She stroked the length of each toe, rubbing the pads with her thumb. "You make me weak with wanting you."

Scully slowly opened her eyes only to find her vision blurred by desire. "I want you next to me," she said hoarsely. Her body was humming, beginning the slow burn of need.

"Soon." Marsh edged her legs into the tub, easing her fingers up Scully's legs. She made teasing circles over Scully's inner thighs, gliding on the soap softened skin, reaching higher with each pass. "You are every dream I ever dared dream." Words spoken so softly it was like another caress.

Scully lifted her hips, sending small ripples across the surface of the water. "I need you so much."

Marsh was silent, slipping into the water and moving behind Scully to cradle her in her arms. Scully leaned her head back against Marsh's chest, curling her fingers around Marsh's encircling arms, drawing Marsh's hands down over her belly. She guided Marsh's fingers against her, her breath catching as she felt the first exquisite touch. "Oh that is so good," she breathed. Marsh stirred her as no one ever had -- ever could. *I never would have believed any one could do this to me. You own my soul*

Marsh pressed her lips to Scully's neck, closing her eyes, letting all thought dissolve. Her world became sound and texture and the faint movement of Dana in her arms. She followed wherever Scully led, content to please, grateful to give.

Scully's eyes closed too, all her senses spiraling down to center in the nerve endings deep within her. Blood pounded and pulsed through her belly, muscles quivered, and her heart beat erratically. She was so very close, and so very ready.

Scully pressed Marsh inside, holding Marsh's hand firmly against her. Marsh's palm massaged her stiff clit as Scully slowly rode up and down the tantalizing length of Marsh's fingers. Scully crooned her delight, small sighs and murmurs that blended and grew louder as she neared the point where consciousness shatters and sensation rules. 

With one deep tremor she succumbed, shuddering repeatedly within the safe circle of Marsh's embrace. Tears mixed with the warm mist on her cheeks.

They clung to one another with no words to express the wonder they had found together.

Until, "I love you so much."

Two voices, one eternal passion.

End

 

* * *

 

Defining Love  
by Radclyffe  
SUMMARY: Marsh and Scully explore their future, and the definition of family.  
Author's note: The entire Genesis series can be found at my website:  
http://www.radfic.com/ or http://www.angelfire.com/nf/radclyffe/  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
COMMENTS: Please to

* * *

Something tickled her ear. She made a feeble attempt to brush it away, determined not to wake up. Then something licked the back of her neck.

"Go away," she mumbled, burrowing her head under the pillow. Damn cat!

There was a very low, very sexy growl coming from the cat as it continued to lick the sweet, soft skin behind her ear, just where her neck and shoulder met. She tried to hunch away from the tiny point of irritation, but began to have an extremely nice feeling somewhat south of her neck area. It occurred to her as she tried desperately to hold onto a nice dream about the island and Marsh and sunshine and the diversity of tropical fruits and their many uses that she didn't have a cat.

Well she did, but it was more like a jungle beast - a two-legged variety - all lazy power and indolent arrogance and hungry eyes. That look alone was enough to make her want to roll over and show her tummy. She was starting to feel that way now, and damn it! It was Sunday morning at some god awful early hour she just knew it! and she was not going to wake up no matter what her damn autonomic nervous system was screaming at her!

Something bit her shoulder. A -- small -- precise -- slow -- knowing bite that commanded her attention. It was hard to ignore the sudden streak of electricity that shot unerringly directly between her legs. The bright blue waters and white pristine sands of the island were rapidly receding to be replaced by the hot heavy winds of the sweeping savanna, deceptively calm as the hunter lay coiled within the tall waving green grasses, waiting to spring on that morning's prey.

She wasn't going to be breakfast, damn it!

"One more nibble and you're finished," she warned with a growl of her own.

Another half bite, half warm soothing stroke of the tongue. A faint laugh, husky and low and so annoyingly confident she would have cursed except another charge of pleasure followed the first, and her mind seemed to get a little hazy.

"We have to fly to Boston, remember?" came the voice that could melt her bones.

She groaned and wrapped both arms around the pillow, pulling it completely over her head. "It's the middle of the night. I just know it."

A familiar weight settled easily along the length of her back, a leg fitting effortlessly between her own, lean arms curling over hers, heat against her butt where Marsh's pelvis rested. Her hips lifted in response, entirely of their own volition. When Marsh rocked downward, she pushed upward, a cadence so natural she could and had done it in her sleep. Of course, she wasn't sleeping now, was she? No -- she was very much awake, despite her best efforts, because her body was not hers to command.

Obviously. Thankfully.

She pressed up a little harder, rotating just a bit, knowing from countless moments just like this, that it would make Marsh harder, and wetter, and just a little crazy. It seemed that it did, because the moan in her ear was a little less cocky now, and there was a hint of need seeping through. Marsh's movements became just a little bit more erratic too. She recognized that groan, and the quickening of her breath, and the faint strum of current that seemed to flow from Marsh's skin into her own. She knew just exactly what was happening in that beautiful body that was so familiar to her, and still so soul-rendingly miraculous that she lost her own breath in the wonder of it all.

She also knew that a few more moments of this and her lover was going to let go of the last reins of control, and if she was going to be awakened at some god-awful hour for a little carnal pleasuring, she intended to get the full benefit of it!

No matter that Marsh was cleaved to every curve of her back as if they were two beings in one body. She hadn't gone through all those grueling weeks of training at Quantico for nothing. She took a breath, bucked her hip hard, drew up one knee and levered Marsh off onto her back beside her. She rolled left as Marsh went right, and the next instant she was staring into the deepest gray eyes she had ever seen. At the moment they were all pupil, dilated large with desire and slightly frantic with need.

"Coffee," Scully said calmly.

"You're joking," Marsh gasped, pressing closer until their breasts and bellies and thighs touched. Her hips jerked against Scully's, a silent plea more eloquent than words.

Scully ran a hand lightly down the center of Marsh's back, finishing with her hand cupped over Marsh's butt. She squeezed lightly, then pulled Marsh harder into her. Marsh moaned. Scully smiled.

"You know I can't function without coffee," she continued, seemingly oblivious to Marsh's small choking groans, or the fact that Marsh had thrown one leg over Scully's thigh. "I'll even be nice and bring you a cup," she added sweetly, apparently unaffected by the moisture spreading along her leg where Marsh rocked.

She drew her hand ever so slowly down the cleft between Marsh's buttocks, still holding her hard to her own body, biting her lip to hold back her own sigh of pleasure. The motion of their churning hips was starting a fire in her belly and the tell-tale fist of pressure was building between her legs. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed and concentrated on the amazing heat that rose from Marsh's damp skin into her hands.

"I'll be your slave forever if you just don't stop," Marsh managed, her voice nearly a sob.

Scully laughed, pushed Marsh onto her back and leaned over her, her face kissing distance away. "I can't wait," she whispered against Marsh's lips, stroking the full curve of her lower lip with her tongue.

Marsh reached for Scully's hand, her vision nearly gone, and drew those talented fingers to her. "I am yours," she gasped.

"Yes."

Scully watched Marsh's eyes cloud and lose focus as she slipped into her. They groaned in unison, Scully barely able to keep her own eyes open as the sweet sensation of taking and giving and filling and yielding swept through her. There was no hesitation, no question, no uncertainty. She knew this woman's rhythms and her pace and the places that made her cry out from the sheer joy of it all. She held her there, poised to explode, for a dozen strokes, until Marsh's body convulsed and she begged with her eyes and pleaded with the faint flutter of the tender muscles deep inside. Then Scully slid her thumb up and over the swollen throbbing shaft of her clitoris, once, twice, and it began.

Like the first time, every time. More powerful than any words could describe, the beauty of it burned through her mind and seared her heart with Marsh's name forever. Tears filled her eyes, and she forgot to breathe. She gathered Marsh close, and held her trembling in her arms with a fierce possessiveness that astonished her. "I am yours, too," she whispered.

"Mmm," Marsh murmured, her face pressed to Scully's breasts. She was having trouble controlling her motor systems. She tried to raise her arm, but it failed to respond. "I think I've had a stroke."

Scully laughed, took Marsh's hand and brought it to her breast. "Squeeze your fingers."

Marsh complied, and Scully gasped. "I think you'll live."

"Good," Marsh replied, her strength suddenly returning along with a surge of pure lust. She pushed Scully back against the pillows, still kneading the now taut nipple between her fingers. "I have business afoot."

She slid down the bed and pressed her face against the inside of Scully's thigh.

"That's not my foot," Scully murmured, arching her hips.

"Even better," Marsh replied as she closed her eyes and allowed her senses to guide her. She inhaled her, tasted her, consumed her, and finally held onto her during the storm. Flashes of colors bright behind her eyelids, explosions of sound shaking her to the core, heat and sweat and beauty that dazzled the mind like the night sky on the Fourth of July. So much better than anything she had ever dreamed.

*****

Marsh lay curled beside her, absently running her hand over the smooth plane of Scully's abdomen. Scully lay with her eyes closed, her breathing not quite regular yet.

"Tell me again what madness you have planned," Scully said at length, her voice throaty and supremely content.

"We'll fly to Boston for brunch with my mother and grandfather," Marsh said, tracing a finger over the faint scar at the base of Scully's belly. "And then we'll fly back in the late afternoon for dinner with your family."

Scully smiled. "So nice to have my own private pilot."

"Dana?" Marsh said.

Scully opened her eyes, struck by the odd mixture of reflection and question in Marsh's voice. "What, love?"

Marsh gazed up at her, something unreadable in the depths of her eyes. "I've been thinking a lot about families, you know? Mother's Day and all that."

Scully's heart started to pound, and a faint uneasiness curled in her chest. "Uh huh."

"Remember we talked about children last year?"

"I remember."

Marsh heard the pain in her voice, and knew she could not erase it. It was not her pain to bear, only hers to ease when she could. She lowered her head, kissed Scully gently, then continued. "It's not something we have to decide right now, but I'm not getting any younger. I was thinking we should harvest my eggs soon."

 Scully thought about that. With Marsh's ovum, in vitro fertilization, and herself as the recipient surrogate, she could bear a child. Marsh's child, and her child -- their child. It was a long road to go, but since she had no ova of her own, it was the only route available to her. It wasn't the only answer for them, however.

"It would be simpler if you were artificially inseminated, and had the child yourself," she said as calmly as she could. That was, after all, the way most couples like them did it.

Marsh answered slowly, and quite surely, her dark eyes never wavering from Scully's. "I have never had a burning desire to be pregnant. If my clock is ticking, I don't hear it. Bearing the child is not important to me. Raising a child with you is another story altogether. Besides, I don't have time to be pregnant."

Scully arched an eyebrow. "Oh, and _I_ do?"

"Well, the government has nice maternity leave policies, doesn't it?"

"Oh, sure. I can just see Skinner's face. Excuse me, sir. I need four months off to have a baby. Yes, you're right. I don't have a husband, in fact I don't even have any eggs. But I've got one hell of a potent lover!"

Marsh grinned. "Skinner knows me. He'll believe."

Scully merely groaned.

"Besides," Marsh said, suddenly serious, "you're a few years younger than me. We'll freeze the eggs, and they'll be ready when, and if, we decide to expand our family unit."

"Have you thought about the donor?" Scully asked.

"No, have you?" Marsh responded, because she had a feeling it was a loaded question.

"Anonymous, I guess," Scully said absently, thinking about genes, and blood, and what really makes a family. "That would be the simplest way."

"You guess?" Marsh pressed quietly. "What else were you considering?"

For an instant Scully looked uncertain, then she offered, "My brother Charlie?"

Marsh let that one settle for a moment. It would mean a closer blood tie to Dana, but there were also the potential problems of Charlie making some claim on the child. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with that. "At least you didn't suggest Bill," she muttered with relief.

"Oh, yeah, right. Can't you just see me asking Bill for his sperm? Might as well ask him for an arm!" Scully laughed. "I was just playing with the idea because Charlie would never presume on our life, and his wife wouldn't mind. We have lots of time to think about it!"

"What about Mulder?" Marsh asked after a moment.

"MULDER!" Scully actually paled.

Marsh grinned again. "He's bright and good-looking and healthy," she said. *And you trust him, and he loves you,* she didn't say. *What else is family all about?*

Scully disentangled herself from Marsh's grasp and sat up straight in bed. She studied her lover carefully. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Some," Marsh admitted.

"Is it all for me?"

"No," Marsh said firmly, meaning it. "I love you. I intend to love you for a long, long time. Our love makes us strong, and it would make us good parents. It would be a wonderful thing to share. If it doesn't happen, I meant what I said last year. I can live on your love alone for the rest of my life."

Scully's eyes shimmered with tears that were part love, part thanks, and part sadness. She stroked Marsh's cheek tenderly, then pointed at the clock. "I adore you for caring about what I need and thinking about these things. We have time. We'll decide soon. Now we'd better get ready or neither of our mothers are going to be pleased."

Marsh smiled, kissed her nose, and rolled out of bed. "As you say, Dr. Scully."

Scully watched the love of her life head for the bathroom. She admired her butt for a moment, then got up to follow with a disbelieving shake of her head.

*Mulder. Jesus.*

End

COMMENTS: Please to

  
Archived: 12:30 03/10/01 


End file.
